Nobody's Perfect
by EdwardCullen'sGirlfriend000
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the blood controlled vamp she was in BD? What if she more blood crazed than normal for a newborn? The Volturi decide that Bella is much too dangerous- and that she must be stopped. What will the Cullens do? No Renesmee- yet ;D
1. Lost and Found

**(A/N This is my first fic and I would appreciate it if you would all be nice. Please review. It will make my day.) **

BPOV

- - - - - - - -

"Well hello there. What can I do for you?" asked the hiker. I smiled brightly, flashing him a row of perfect, straight teeth.

"More than you know." I said seductively. His eyes grew wide as he fantasized about me. I didn't need Edward's help to know what was going on in his mind.

"Well than," he said, breathing heavily. "We should make this a little more private. And your name is?" he asked. _Well at least your going to ask questions and not just come at me like a perv. That's what everyone _else_ does. _I thought.

"Bella." I said. I might as well tell him my real name. Its not like he would be able to ell anyone it after this. He lead me to his tent. s he turned he blew his warm scent towards me. There was no doubt in my mind, and I knew I would not restrain myself.

I was a vampire.

He was my prey.

I followed him to his campsite, my mouth flooding with venom every time the wind blew in the wrong direction.

"After you."I said, opening the tent zipper. He walked inside, and began unbuttoning his shirt._ Maybe I was wrong about the whole, "not a perv" thing._

"Oh, that wont be necessary." I said, my eyes glinting with thirst. I think it was then that he realized my eyes were crimson red. He looked at me with a confused expression. I shifted into a crouch, ready to pounce. He took a step back. I leaped, landing on his chest, toppling us both over onto the ground.

"Feisty." he said, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. I could feel his heartbeat speedning up under my hands. I could hear the warm blood pulsing through his veins. My lips curled back over my pearl white teeth, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"Sorry, but I'm married." i said, sinking my teeth into the warm spot on his neck.

"No. Please! Don't-" his cries cut off with a gurgle and he went limp in my arms. I drank and drank until he was completely ran dry. I cant remember. Is it my seventh or eighth human today?

- - - - - - -

EPOV

"Bella?" I called out. Its been almost 4 hours, and Carlisle and I _still_ haven't caught up to her. The only thing we found were eight human bodies along the forest floor, completely blood drained.

"At least she's being smart about it." said Carlisle quietly. "Almost all the humans are homeless. They will go unnoticed." I shook my head angrily.

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle! I should have been more responsible with her. What if it was some one she knew? What if it was one of the wolves?" Even the thought of it hurt.

***_5 hours earlier_***

"Come on, Edward." she whines. I loved the way she said my name in her new bell-like voice. So beautiful.

"Lets run. It way more fun then walking and 'sensing the world around us.'" she made little air quotes.

"Bella, you need to hunt. I don't want you to be in pain." she rolled her eyes and elbowed me playfully.

"When are you going to stop being so over protective? I'm indestructible now. You need to get a new hobby." As she said this, she grabbed my hand and began running.

"Bella, please." I said pulling her to a stop.

"Why? I'm going to the herd of deer u north." she said in an 'isn't it obvious?' sort of tone.

"Oh. Of course." I said, breaking into a sprint.

"I'll race you!" she said hopefully.

"Alright. On your mark, get set-"

"GO!" She shouted, letting go of my hand and racing ahead. She was so graceful. So beautiful. So_ Bella_. I laughed out and ran to catch up to her. She was maybe three or four strides ahead of me. That was when the smell hit me. _Oh no. _Bella halted to a stop, sniffing the air.

"Bella..." I said slowly.

"They smell... so _wonderful._" I wrapped her in my arms, constricting her in my grip. But she was stronger. She shifted in my arms, and broke free of my grasp with ease. She raced ahead, towards the smell of pure human blood.

"Bella, don't!" I ran behind her, using all my strength and speed to catch up to her newborn power.

"Bella! Wait!" I pushed forward, two strides behind her. She whipped around to face me, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Edward, don't try to stop me. I don't want to hurt you." With that she took off again. I stood there for about half a second, before I took off again.

"Bella, you don't understand. Once you start, you can't stop!" she turned around and faced me, stopping abruptly for the 3rd time.

"What if I don't want to stop, Edward? I need this. All of the others went through this. Why can't I? I'm just so thirsty." She left again, and instead of me following behind her, I raced back towards home.

I was going to need reinforcements.

I ran inside the house. "Carlisle." I said. "I need you." I didn't even stop. I slowed down when I heard Carlisle's footsteps behind me, and then sped up again once we were side by side.

_What is it Edward?_ He thought, concerned.

_Wait-where's Bella?_ he thought, finally noticing I was alone. We were surrounded by the forest now, racing towards Bella scent.

"While we were running toward a herd of deer, we came across a human scent. I couldn't stop her Carlisle. I-I" Carlisle stopped, I wheeled around and stopped in front of him. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go find her." And he took off.

***_Present_***

"Carlisle." I said, he was behind me, on the phone with Esme. "I found something." he was behind me 3/4's of a second later.

"What is it?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Smell that? It smells like blood...but not human blood...." I trailed off, Carlisle nodding in agreement.

"It smells like elk, or some other form of vegetarian animal." I saw hope flicker in Carlisle's eyes.

"Do you think that Bella..." He said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I don't smell her." I said, slowly walking forward and finding the dead elk's carcass on the floor. I kneeled beside it and found the human bite marks on its neck.

"It was definitely a vampire, but it doesn't smell like Bella, though her scent is here. It smells like-" just as i was finishing my sentence, Tanya stepped out of the bushes.

"Tanya."Carlisle finished my sentence for me.

_What the hell?_ But there was more than one person behind the bush. I could hear them breathing.

"Its alright their not mad you, Bella." Tanya said. Bella? And with that, Bella came out of the bushes, bloodstained, clothes torn, and covered in dirt.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ The look on my face must have been really confused, because Tanya began explaining quickly.

"Me and Kate were hunting near the border of Canada- don't give me that look! The moose are fatter there and taste better!-when we came acros Bella's scent, we didn't really know it was her scent at the time though. So we started to follow the scent and found Bella feasting on a homeless man." As tanya said this, Bella hung her head in shame. If she could blush, there would be no doubt that her face would be red.

"Bella, why didn't you come home. We wouldn't have been mad at you." I explained gently.

"Oh Tanya, you forgot to mention that one other little detail." said Kate, jumping from above, where she was perched on tree. We all knew she was up there, I don't know why she hid.

"Oh yes," continued Tanya. "You might want to give that little _dog friend_ of yours some medical attention, Carlisle." Tanya sneered in digust when said 'dog friend'. The Denali's weren't very fond of the Quiluete Werewolves.

"Jacob?" asked Carlisle. "Why?" He glanced quickly at Bella when he said this.

"I think you already know why. Our little Bella attacked him while we were running back. We pulled her off him, but he never defended himself. Probably didn't want to hurt Bella." Tanya shrugged it off, like she was talking about going to a party, rather than discussing life or death for Jacob.

"He's probably back at your house by now." Kate said.

"Maybe you two should stay with Bella for a minute. We will go check on Jacob." Carlisle said gravely.

Suddenly, a wolf howled a cry of pain in the distance.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. New Powers

**BPOV**

No. Jacob couldnt have been _that_ hurt right? Right?

I didnt do much. I was just so _thirsty_. And he didn't even smell that good. Ugh. I disgust myself. I frowned as I thought of what happened just a few moments ago.

- - - - -

"Bells?" I heard Jacob's voice call out. "Is that you?" he seemed shocked as he studied my new face, my tangled hair, my stained, tattered clothes. My eyes were focused on the warm spot on his neck that I could see rising and falling with his pulse.

"Whoa. Creepy eyes, Bell." I stepped closer, ignoring the comment.

"Hey. Whats wrong? Did I do something?" I sniffed the air delicately. I think that was when he realized what I was thinking; what I was doing. I sniffed the air again. The smell wasn't aas appealing as the hikers and mountain climbers, but it definitely promised to quench my burning thirst. _No. _ I thought. _This isnt just another homeless man. This is Jacob! _My mind wasnt connected with my body. I stepped closer again.

"Bella, don't Think about what your doing here!"He said, backing away with his hands held in front of him in surrender.

"Please, Bella. Find the will to stop." he said. I sniffed again.

"Dont!" he shouted, his hands beginning to shake. I lunged for his throat.

- - - - -

Now there I was, standing with Tanya and Kate, while my best friend suffered miles away..... because of me.

I wanted to spit in my own face. At least I had the sense to back off Jacob when my brain started working right again. But I never sunk my teeth into his neck. Never. Tanya and Kate didn't even flinch when I lunged, and they certainly never tried to pull me off of him. The Denalis don't really like the wolves. _What ever._

"Bella, relax. I'm sure Johnny is fine." said Tanya. I rolled my eyes.

"It's _Jacob_. Why do you care anyways, Tanya? You didn't try to stop me." I snapped back. _Uh oh. Control your temper. _ I thought. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Of course we care, Bella. For you. Not so much for Johnny." Kate said soothingly, rubbing my back in circles. I shook her hand off, and my teeth came together in an audible snap.

"_Jacob._" I snarled through my teeth. _If they say Johnny _one _more time...... Someone is going to lose a head. _Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. Edward was next to me five seconds later.

"Bella, how thirsty are you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. They were coal black.

"Um, I could use a drink." I said. Edward nodded and knit his brows together.

"We have some blood stored at the house. Would that be okay?" I pursed my lips. It would be cold, but it would be better than going to kill an innocent person. Listening to their screams.... I didn't know if I could do that.

"That would be excellent. Thank you." I said. He reached his hand out to mine, and I took it eagerly. He pulled me into his arms. I fit perfectly into them, like we were two peices of a puzzle, made excatly for eachother. _Well, I already knew that. _I hugged him for a long moment. He put his lips at my ear.

"Don't you _ever_ run from me again. I don't care if you murdered the president of the United States, you can always come home. Do you understand me?" it was almost a growl. I felt so selfish; I had put him through way to much stress.I looked up and gazed into his big, golden eyes. I nodded once. He cupped his hand around my chin and pressed his glass smooth lips against my forehead.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"I love you." I reminded him quietly. I could feel his lips form into a smile on my forehead.

"As I love you." It had been so long since I had heard him tell me he loved me. It sounded so good, that I decided that I might remind him who he belongs to. I braided my hands into his hair and crushed his lips to mine. I heard either Tanya or Kate make a loud throaty sound. Edward chuckled.

"Later, love." he whispered it so low that even Tanya and Kate didn't have a hope of hearing.

"So, Kate..... Tanya. How have you been? How is Carmen and Eleazar?" he asked politley. I was so proud to call him mine.

"Oh like you dont know Edward." Tanya said with a tiny eye roll.

"Actually...." he said slowly, "I don't." I gave him the most confused expression I had ever given anyone. We all did.

"Ive been meaning to ask you that. You see, I cant read your mind, Bella, but Ive never been able to do that. But earlier, when you all were hiding, I couldnt read _any_ of your minds. Not Carlisle's, either. But when we went back to the house, and I was away from Bella, I could hear Carlisle mind just fine.I could read everyones.... exept you guys. Your still mute." I was shocked, and just a little bit jealous._I_ was the only one that was mute to Edward. That was _my_ thing. _My _title.

"Oh that is strange." Tanya said. "Maybe Bella has something to do with that?" I gave her the most sarcastic look I could manage.

"No.... Ya Think?" I said. Edward, Kate, and I all laughed at my remark while Tanya forced a giggle and looked more than embarassed.

"All joking aside," Edward said, letting me go, keeping only my hand. "Ive got an experiment I would like to try out. Bella? Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Ooo, an experiment. I'm in." I said. He flashed me that crooked little grin that made my heart melt. I wanted to kiss him again. _Later_. I thought.

"Okay. Go to the edge of the river, and make yourself comfortable. Then center yourself. Dont think about us, _at all._ I mean it. _Nothing_. It's important. I knit my brows, but started to pull my hand from his to start running. He tightened his grip and wouldnt let my hand go. He pulled me close for a tight hug, then let me go. Then I began to run. It was so thrilling. Like nothing I had ever felt before. Now I understood why Edward enjoyed it so much. Once I was at the edge, I plopped myself down on the ground.

"Im here!" I yelled out. I heard Edward laugh quietly.

"You dont have to yell, love. I can hear you just fine." he said. I heard the girls tinkling laugh join in with Edwards. I giggled.

"Oops. Sorry." i said.

"Okay. Now center yourself. Try not to think about us." he said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let all thoughts of Edward, Kate, and Tanya flow from my brain. And suddenly all I could think of was Jacob.

My Jacob.

I felt a sharp pang of guilt when I finally realized what I had done.

I could have _killed _him.

"Bella?" Edwards voice broke through my concentration. My eyes snapped open, and his face was alot closer to mine than I had expected.

"Aah!" I screamed. Edward laughed his invisible laugh.

"Sorry, love. I didnt mean to startle you. But the experiment worked." he said, a grin on his angelic face.

"I'm lost. What were we experimenting?" I asked him, and he pulled me up off the ground. I looked at him confused. I was capable of getting off the ground.

"Force of habit." he said apologetically. "I was experimenting whether you were the reason that Tanya and Kate were mute. And I was rihgt. It was you." I was a little relieved that I was still the only one that was mute to Edward. I knew it was silly, but I was territorial about my man.

"I think you may have a power, Bella." his statement took me aback. A power? I wasn't expecting that one..... _Cool._

"What do you think my power is?" I asked, curious.

"Do you remember Eleazar from the wedding?" he asked. I thought back to the wedding day. It was murky, like trying to watch a movie with static on the screen. But I could vaguely remember him. I remember him along with the other Denalis'. So I nodded.

"Well he was once a member of the Volturi." I couldnt help the snarl that ripped through my chest. Those vile people. Those evil _bastards_. Those-

"They arent as bad as they came off to be, Bella. They are the reason we can exist in peace." he said gently.

"All those _people_." I said, remembering the night that I met Aro, Caius, and Marcus. And the little dark haired lady with her rosary... she knew something was wrong.... and then the screaming.... I shook my head. My human memories may have been murky, but those ones were clear as day.

"Any ways, we are digressing. Eleazar has a talent as well. He can sense the powers that other vampires may posess. Its very handy when the Volturi need a replacement." he said.

"He came across one woman; Iris. She had sort of the same gift as you. Say in battle, someone was coming headlong at Aro, Caius, or Marcus, Iris would simply put up her shield and the attacker would turn the opposite direction, with little memory as to why they were going that direction in the first place. It was definitely unique." he said. I nodded, only half paying attention. The other half of my brain was still marveling over the fact that I may have a talent.

"So, I'm like a shield?" I asked, excitment in my voice.

"I'm pretty sure. But in my opinion, your power is much cooler." he said grinning. Then he pulled me close and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I was gasping for air by the end of it.

"Come on." he said, breaking into a sprint. Once we arrived at the clearing where Tanya and Kate were waiting, Edward re-explained. I just stood in the background, feeling overwhelmed.

"Bella?" Edward asked when he realized I was being quiet. "Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, of course not. Just feeling a little overwhelmed." I answered him. He chuckled.

"Was it the thrill of a new power, or my killer kissing skills?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Both."


	3. Healing

**(A/N): Hey guys!! Thank you soo much for all your reviews. They are better than Edwards distracting kisses. :D**

**- - - - - **

**BPOV**

"Um, Edward? I know my power is super-wonderful and all, but how is Jacob?" I asked. His smile faded.

"Oh no. Its bad." I said. "I know it. Oh no. How much blood did he lose? Did his heart stop? Oh please tell me his-"Edward placed an index finger on my trembling lips.

"Bella. Stop rambling. Jacob is fine."

"Sorry." I said, but it sounded more like "Thory." because his finger was still on my lips. He removed it, and smiled.

"Would you like to go see him?" he asked. I winced as I thought of how his smell had affected me.... hot, wet, pulsing..._Stop it!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh of course. Your probably really thirsty." I nodded in shame.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella." Tanya said. "We've all been through the raging thirst." I wanted to rip her head off. I knew there was no shame in being thirsty... It was how I quenched my thirst that I was ashamed of. Honestly, how could Tanya, a vampire, be this _airheaded_?

"I'll be right back with blood." Edwards said, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Then you can visit." he took off. I turned around to face Tanya and Kate.

"We better get going, Bella." Kate said, giving Tanya a knowing look.

"Yes. It was nice seeing you. We hope the dogs okay." Tanya said insincerely. She extended her arms for a hug. I gave her one, then Kate, and then they were gone, leaving me with my thoughts.

What have I done? I have addicted myself to human blood. Why didnt I just go after the damn deer? Why? I am such an idiot. I dont know how, and I dont know when, but I will be a good vampire. I wont be a burden to any of my family members. Especially Edward. Then I heard his footsteps.

"Edward?" I said, turning towards the sound. He was standing there with four hospital bags of blood along with a styrofoam cup and bendy straw. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Really? A bendy straw?" I said with a small smile. He shrugged, and stepped closer. I couldnt smell the blood, so it must have been sealed in there pretty tight. Suddenly I remembered what I was going to tell him before.

"I'm sorry." I said numbly. "So sorry..." Edward knit his brows together and looked confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For all the hastle you have to go through for me. I wish I could take it all back. Those people..." my voice trailed off. Edward shook his head.

"Im sure all those men already thought they had died and gone to heaven once they saw you." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Honetstly, love. Your stunning." He said, sitting down and patting the floor next to him. I plopped down next to him.

"Thanks." I said sadly. He ripped oped the top of one of the blood bags and started to pour it into one of the cups. The smell came at me like a cement truck going 70 miles per hour. I snatched the bag out of his hand before even 4 drops were in the cup and guzzled it down hungrily. When it was gone I drank the few drops that made it into the cup.

"Oops." I said when I saw the shock on Edwards face.

"Sorry." I said again. Edward sighed and shook his head angrily.

"Bella." he said "if you value my sanity, you will _not_ say the word _sorry_ again." I gave him a wry smile. He just grabbed another bag and handed it to me. I drank that one, and the other two. I felt all sloshy once the blood was gone. The bags were pretty big.

"Ugh. I'm full." Edward stood up at the same time I did.

"Can you control yourself around him?" he asked me seriously.

"Yes." I said surely. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" he asked again.

"Yes." I repeated. "I need to see him... apologize..." he rolled his eyes.

"Bella..."

"What? I didnt say the 's' word to _you...."_ he just sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

We ran back. When we were up to the door of the house, Edward stopped me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Deep breath." he ordered. I knit my brows.

"Its a test." he said. I did as I was told. It hurt a little, but I could manage.

"I'll be okay." I said shakily. He nodded his head and opened the door. In the hallways, the smell was excatly the same as it was outside. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Apparently he's been quarentined behind an 18 foot glass wall. It wasn't my idea." he said sadly. I knew he had so much more faith in me than everyone else did. Including myself. I walked slowly (for a vampire) down the hall and into the large living room.

The scene was shocking. All the furniture was moved and rearanged out of the way to make room for the large glass box in the center of everything. The glass windows were replaced with steel, so no one would be able to see through it. In the giant glass box, there was an IV, a heart rate machine, and a hospital bed. And on the hospital bed lay Jacob, with his feet dangling off the edge. This made me want to laugh and cry. Poor Jacob. No bed would ever fit his giant body. There were 2 tubes sticking into either one of his arms, at the crease in his elbow. His face was peaceful, and it reminded me of when he was younger.... human. I walked forward and pressed my hand on the cool glass.

"Poor Jacob." I whispered sadly. Carlisle was suddenly beside me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not as bad as it looks. He wasn't in alot of pain, but I had to knock him out for the x-rays. The other tube is fluids. He's going to be fine. Just some bruises, 3 broken bones, and a bump on the head. He'll be healthy as a horse... or wolf. Which ever is more appropriate." he said, trying to calm me. I just nodded, unable to speak.

"I'll go wake him up." Carlisle said quietly. He opened the door as fast as a vampire could, but the smell did seep out. It was a small amount, but it still made my mouth flood with venom.

"Bella." Jasper said. I forgot all about him. He felt what I felt.

"Sorry, Jasper." I said with a wry smile. He smiled back politely. I tried not to look as Carlisle pushed the needle into Jacobs wrist and pushed the medicine to wake him up into him. I did see one single drop of blood ooze from the tiny wound the needle had caused. Carlisle just put a little band-aid on it, not the least bit fazed by the blood.

It made me so jealous.

Carlisle smiled at Jacob when his eyes fluttered open and said something quietly, while nodding at the wall I was standing behind. Jacob turned his head towards it and smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Hey Jake." I said, I was pretty sure he could hear me through the glass. He furrowed his brows and pointed to his ears.

_Or not._

Edward handed me a cell phone wordlessly. Carlisle gave Jacob one. I held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Jake" I repeated, smiling.

"Hey Bells. I'm so glad your okay. I didn't hurt you right?" he asked worriedly.

"Jacob, are you kidding me? I'm the one that lunged! I'm so sorry. I-I" Jacob just shook his head. He sighed into the phone.

"It's never someone else's fault, is it Bella?" he said. "Such the masochist."

"I am not." I mumbled.

"Well, how about we both take the blame, because I know you're too stubborn to let me take all of it. I was stupid for not realizing what was going on and leaving, and you were stupid for not walking away." It stung a little, but I said,

"Deal." A little crease formed between Jacobs brows.

"What, Jacob?" I asked, wishing I could give him a giant hug.

"Well, your bloodsucker never told me.... how you... well..." he sighed."How you became a vampire." Oh yeah. Jacob didn't know. Hmph. Well, he was bound to find out some time.

"It's sort of a long story." I said.

"I've got sort of a long time. Dr. Fang says I'd better stay here for a day or two." I smiled. It was just like Jacob to think of profanities to call the vampires in the current situation.

"Alrighty then. If you insist." I went on to tell him all about how Carlisle had promised me he would change me right after graduation, but Edward was just so stubborn on keeping me human. And then I told him that after the wedding (I left out the honeymoon part. I knew that was a touchy subject for him) he agreeed to change me. And so he did. Jacob seemed sort of angered by the whole thing. I knew it broke the treaty, but honestly there was nothing we could do about it.

"That wasn't a very long story." he commented.

"Yeah, I guess not. It seemed longer to me though. Sorry to disappoint you. I know you love good vampire action in a story. There wasn't much in mine." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, how will I go on?" he said with a grin. Suddenly the phone was taken from my hands. Edward had it.

"You know, Jacob, even though you and I can't hear each other's words, I can hear your thoughts. And she _is_ married, by the way." He said, half annoyed, half amused.

"If you dont like it, then get out of my head." he snapped back with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Behave, you two. I dont want to have to kick one of you out." I said.

"Oh, Esme would never allow it. Bad hospitality." Jacob said. I was surprised he had remembered Esme's name, let alone her good-hospitality-personality. Which reminded me... I lunged at Esme, giving her a huge hug, and almost toppling us over. Esme let out her soft, wind-chime laugh, and hugged me back tightly.

"I missed you too, Bella. Welcome home." she said smiling. I did the same to everyone-Emmett, Alice, Carlisle... Even Jasper and Rosalie. And of course Edward. There was just one more person that I _really_ wanted to hug, but we were separated by an 18 foot glass wall and a never ending wall of bloodlust.

- - - - -

**(A/N): Whew! Finally I got that one over with. Dont worry, I will be posting Chapter 4 **_**very**_** soon. Review please!!!!!**


	4. Shock

**(A/N): Things are going to get really..... for lack of a better word, good. I hope you think so. Reviews are better than Jacobs vampire profanities.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**BPOV**

I couldn't have been happier. My whole family was there. My Jacob was there. My Edward was there. And there was no akwardness because of Jacob's smell- because it wasn't there. Everything was perfect.

Until at exactly three twenty seven p.m.

Suddenly the scent of blood was stronger in the air. It wasn't Jacob's smell... it was _much_ more appealing. I could sense it, but I wasn't sure if it had caught the attention of any of the other Cullens. I glanced nonchalantly around the room, to try and find a clue as to whether they smelled it too. Nobody showed any signs of anything, but then I got one meaningful look.

_Crap._

_Jasper._

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look at the bookshelves on the left of me, and out the windows to the right of me. Only Jasper would see it as a head shake. No one else would notice. _Block your thoughts._ I thought desperately to myself. He looked up at the cracks in the celeing, and down at the carpet. He agreed to keep this on the down low. I sighed in relief and settled back into Edward's arms on the couch.

But I forgot about Alice.

Suddenly she sucked in a sharp breath of shock. Everyone turned to her, confuesed and worried expressions plain on their face. _Everyone_ knew what the sharp intake of breath meant. Alice was having an unsuspected vision. Only I had a small clue as to what she was seeing. Or so I had thought.

"Get Bella out." she whispered. Edward looked confused.

"What is it Alice? Why?" he asked, concern clouding his voice.

"Damnit, get her _out_ of here!" she yelled. Edward shot up from hs place on the couch, pulling me up with him. He was ready to go.

"A human is coming. Now go!" Alice stood up so fast that I didnt see it coming. Then we heard tires crunching on the gravel, and low voices coming from the car. Edward was already pulling me toward the back sliding glass door. That was when the doorbell rang, and when the smell of blood in the air was overwhelming to me.

Even though Edward had both arms wrapped tightly around me in a steel grip, I broke through and ran to the door- where the smell was the strongest.

Carlisle caught me by the shoulders about 4 feet from the door. I turned and pulled my lips back to reveal my teeth and growled at him. It was a horid, feral sound. I instintly felt sorry for it, but my body wasn't responding with my mind. Rather, my _instincts _weren't responding with my mind.

I pulled with all my might to get out of his grip, but by that time Em and Jazz along with Carlisle were pulling, and they were just to strong. They got me to the backdoor and Edward opened it. A strong wiff of smell wafted threw the open door. _Stop! The human is outside. The smell!!! _I wanted so badly to say what I was thinking, but I was clenching my teeth together to keep from snapping at anyone. I still had to try.

"No." I said through my teeth.

"Bella..." Edward said quietly, like he was trying to negotiate with a terrorist.

"The... smell. It's... stronger. Out... side. Please." I strained. I wanted to be able to finish my sentences, but I could'nt risk hurting anyone of them with my venomous teeth.

"Because that's where the human is." Edward said, finishing what I was trying to say. I nodded, and tried as best as I could not to breathe. I tried to relax in Carlisles grip too. _That plan blew_.

"How are we going to do this?" Edward said so fast that I had to really concentrate to hear what he was saying. He looked to Alice for the answers. She knew them.

"Carlisle, the human is on the proch. Grab her and wait until I say go. Edward _as soon_ as you hear Carlisle give the word, outside." Edward nodded. Carlisle was already outside. I heard rustling of clothing or cloth, so apparently Carlisle had the human- a girl according to Alice.

"Go, Edward." We heard Carlisle say quietly from outside the door. And then we were running. It being much harder for me than Edward, it was a little longer of a run because I was slower. Once we were so far away that all I could smell was the piney scent of the trees surrounding us, and all I could hear was the sound of a nearby stream running, Edward stopped at a tree stump and sat me down. He sat down beside me and pulled me close into a vice grip hug. I buried my face into his chest and cried invisible tears- tears that my body could no longer shed.

"Were going to get through this, Bella." Edward said quietly. "Really we are." He buried his face in my hair and inhaled my scent. I just nodded into his chest, still "crying" He pulled my into the cradle of his arms on his lap and rocked me like an infant. Finally I looked up at him.

"Edward," I whispered, "I want you to go see what's going on at home. I have to know..." He nodded his head.

"Alright, love. I'll be back soon." he said, and he kissed me. It was just a quick kiss on the lips, but I still leaned forward when he pulled away, to lengthen the kiss. He just smiled at me and set me on my feet.

And then he was gone.

- - - - -

**EPOV**

I hated seeing her like this.

It broke my heart to watch her suffer. But I hoped it wouldn't last long.

I was close enough to the house that I could hear the commotion going on. _Must be big_. I thought. And than I heard the _strangest_ sound... It sounded like... a _baby_ crying.

_What the_....

I ran right into the house. The scene before me was very confusing.

Rosalie was heating up milk in the un-used microwave. Emmett was tearing open boxes of infant toys. Alice was on her laptop ordering outfits from "Babies 'R' Us". Jasper was cutting cloth into the shape of a baby bib. Carlisle was rapidly flipping through a book on children-zero to ten months old. And Esme....

Esme was holding and infant baby girl.

None of them even glanced up at me when I walked in.

First of all, this child was _the_ most _beautiful_ baby girl I had ever even dreamed of.

She had shoulder length, chestnut ringlets that were so thick and shiny for a child her age. She had the most perfect button nose, and absolutely _the_ cutest smile on her face. And the best feature on her were her piercing green eyes.

_Who is this child?_

I was so mesmerized that I didnt even hear it when Rosalie walked up behind me.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" she asked quietly. I just nodded, speechless.

"Someone left her on the doorstep. I don't know how someone could leave that little girl." she continued on, but I didnt hear her. The child turned her little head and looked me right in the eye. I was dumbfounded. And then she... _smiled_. She smiled the most dazzling smile anyone had given anyone.

She was beautiful.

"Whoever left her, left this note adressed to you." she said.

"Me?" I turned to her questioningly. She just handed me the note. I opened it with uncertain hands. It took me all of two seconds to read the small, neat handwriting.

_Please leave this child in the hands of the wonderful Edward Cullen._

"What is that Edward?" Rosalie said, reading the note over my shoulder.

"Honestly, Rosalie, I have no idea." I just walked toward the baby, dropping the note and letting it float silently down to the carpet.

"Esme.... May I?" I asked her, holding my arms out. Esme stopped the cooing sounds and smiley faces she was making at the child and looked up at me.

"Of course, Edward. After all, this little gift," she said, reffering to the angelic child in her arms "_was_ given to you." That stunned me a little. I knew in the back of my mind that the child was pretty much mine, but it was still strange to hear it said aloud. Esme handed me the child... _my child_.

She was so warm and soft in my arms. She was absolutely perfect.

**BPOV**

It must have been something big, because Edward didn't come back for almost two hours. And he would have come back as soon as he knew what was happening… right? Yeah, it was something important. Edward wouldn't just leave me here unless he was needed. He would have come right back… wouldn't he? I mean, he knows how easily worried I get…. that was when I heard someone's footsteps.

"Edw- OOF!" he smacked right into me and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't even get his name out. A faint human smell lingered on his skin along with his unique fragrance.

"Bella, it was amazing. I- I cant even describe it. When I walked in, everyone was doing something, and it was all very confusing. But then Esme…. Esme was holding this… this perfect, amazing, _beautiful_ person…." His voice shook with pride and emotion.

"Would you like to share what this perfect, amazing, beautiful thing is?" I asked, praying that it wasn't another vampire female. I didn't need another ego bruise.

"Bella, Esme was holding a baby. A baby girl. And she was left to me, which means that she was left to _us_. We were given a child, Bella. A beautiful, perfect gift. And she is so pretty. She's gorgeous. I brought you a picture… Quite a few were left with the note."

"What note?" I asked.

"The note that left her to me." He pulled out a crinkled, worn piece of paper.

_Please leave in the hands of the wonderful Edward Cullen,_

"Well, isn't that flattering?" I joked.

"Oh, just look at the picture." He said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a small white rectangle. He held it up to his face for a long moment before he handed it to me, just marveling. I tookj the picture in my hand and turned it over slowly.

The picture took my breath away. The child had chestnut colored hair that fell to her shoulders in the curliest of ringlets. She had eyes the color of evergreen trees, and they were framed with a thick fringe of lashes. She had rosy cheeks, and her full red lips were parted into the best toothless smile I had ever seen. She was the type of girl that no one ever wanted to upset, just because they didn't want to see that smile leave her face. She was perfect. And she was ours. And I could never get withing 20 miles of her, for her own safety. It was completely and totally pathetic….

And _beyond_ unfair.


	5. Unfair

**(A/N): Thank you all for the reviews! They truly make my day. Keep on with them.... Reviews are better than Renesmee's toothless smile.**

**BPOV**

- - - - - - - - -

I gave the picture a pissed-off glare and shoved it at Edward.

"Get this _out_ of my face." I snapped. I knew I was being harsh, but it was just so damn unfair. I'll never be able to actually _meet_ my own daughter! Why would he show this to me? I knew that he wasn't showing it at me to be a jerk- Edward would never do that. But it still angered me, and made me _more_ than jealous that everyone but me could be around my daughter.

"Bella? What is the problem?" he asked. I could tell that he was hurt by my reaction to our new baby. I just turned away from him and stomped into the forest. I took one running stride and then leaped up to the closest tree branch. I swung once, and hurdled myself onto the next branch, landing perfectly on the balls of my feet. I stared off into space, admiring how pretty the stars were with my new sharp eyesight. I didn't have to wait long before Edward was on the same branch as me. He took my face into his hands and positioned it so that I was looking straight into his golden eyes.

"What did I do? Say?" He seemed really upset. I decided that the silent treatment wasn't the road to go down. I pursed my lips.

"Please, Bella. The suspence is killing me." he whispered, completely serious. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean." he said quietly, with a slight eye roll that I wouldn't have caught with my human eyes.  
"Its just so... so..." I began.

"What?" he pressed.

"_Unfair!"_ I exploded. Here I am, sitting here, alone, while your off with your- _our_- daughter. I can't ever hold her! Play with her! _Nothing!_ Its pathetic! Its pitiful, really." I yanked my face out of his hands and leaped off the brach I was perched on. I landed silently, as only a vampire could, and then stomped my way back to the tree stump as loud as was possible. Edward was so close behind me that he was practically on top of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should'nt have left you for so long. I should have come straight back. Im sorry I made you anxious." Edward said sadly, his voice filled with apologies.

"No, Edward. You don't understand. I'm not mad because you left me to see her. Im mad because, for her own safety, I _could'nt_. I would have liked to have been able to see my new daughter, but me and my stupid sense of smell..." my voice trailed off. Edward sat down on the stump, and grabbed my hand to pull me down with him.

"Bella, no part of you is, or could ever be, stupid. It was my fault. I smelled a human, but I thought nothing of it. I thought it was a hiker, the mailman.... I should have gotten you out of there as soon as I smelled _anything_. And for that, I apologize." I couldnt believe it. _He _was apologizing.... to _me._ _Me!_ After I went and freaked out because the smell was too strong. I was completely in shock.

"Edward. Do you _have_ to make this out to be your fault, when you know _damn well_ that it's mine? You dont have to give me everything! I can take responsibilty for my own actions, thank you." I knew I was being overly pissy. But what was I supposed to do? Smile and nod and let him beat himself up over something that was my fault? Not only no, but _hell no._

"Bella, it _was_ my fault. Why must you always let me off the hook?" he asked.

"Because this _isn't your fault!_ Ugh. I am _so _not having this argument with you." I said, frustrated to no end.

"Because you know you'll lose." he said, flashing me that darn crooked grin again. _Damn. Why must you be so.... alluring?_ I thought. That reminded me of an earlier conversation. I took his face in my hands and crushed his lips to mine, pulling away when we were both gasping for air.

"When you said _later_," I said, a devilish grin on my face, "was that just talk, or did you have something special in mind?" he grinned at me.

"Actually, I had something special planned, yes." My grin turned into a pout. Wherever he was taking me, it had better include kissing. I hadn't kissed him- _really kissed him_- in a while. I was getting anxious.

"You'll like it," he smiled. "I promise. Are you up for some running?" he asked, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Always." I said smiling. He took my hand and pulled me up and into a sprint. I wasn't sure why, but this path felt familiar to me, like I had been this way once before as a human. But looking back at my human memories was hard because they were so faded and hard to remember, so I quickly gave up on trying to.

It was only when Edward pulled back the last of the ferns that I realized why this path was familiar. He had taken me to his meadow. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. I had never seen such a symmetrical clearing- it was in the shape of a perfect half circle. I could hear bird sing-songing somewhere in the trees, and the sound of a nearby creek was there as well. The purple and yellow flowers that were randomly placed throughout the meadow were in full bloom, and as pretty as ever.

"Oh, Edward. It's so beautiful here! It's better than my memories." Well, anything was better than my human memories, but he knew what I meant.

"Well, with you standing there, I guess the meadow can settle for pretty." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, give it up, man! Flattery will get you nowhere." I joked. "Well… maybe _somewhere_." I added.

He sat down on the ground, and I sat down beside him. And then I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a long, passionate kiss. We were both winded by the end of it. Which I thought was strange, considering neither of us had to breathe. I leaned in again.

"Wait, love." He said breathlessly. My lips turned down into a frown. I sighed.

"I think that maybe we should name the child. Before she tarts tp think her name is 'the baby' or 'pretty girl' or 'sweetie' or 'the child' or-" I pressed my lips to his quickly to silence him.

"I get it." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Well, I was thinking that we should use our mother's names. Either Esme Renee Cullen, or Renee Esme Cullen." I pursed my lips.

"Nah. I think that Charlie and Carlisle would be a little hurt if we had a baby and didn't put their name in hers. We should put Our mom's names together for the first name, and our dad's together for the middle name." he nodded.

"Any ideas?" he asked. I shook my head no. _Hmmmm… Esme Renee, Renee Esme. Esme Renee, Renee Esme. _I began to think aloud.

"Esmeralda? No- too much Esme, not enough Renee. Marinee? No- that sounds like something someone pulled out of a sauce pan. Esme Renee, Renee Esme." Edward stayed silent through all of this.

"A little help would be nice." I said sarcastically.

"Well, what if you stop trying to come up with a new name, and just put them together?" he said. I nodded thoughtfully, and picked up a twig from the ground. I began writing in the mud.

_R-E-N-E-E E-S-M-E._

I pursed my lips. _Too many 'e's _ I thought. I scratched it out and began again.

_R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E_.

"Ruh- nez- may?" Edward asked me, with an eyebrow raised.

"That was the idea." I tapped my chin with the clean end of the twig.

"Too weird?" I asked. He put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's perfect. Now for the middle name?" he asked. We were silent for about 10 whole seconds before we both looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Carlie." Then we both grinned at the same time. Then we both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. _Okay, this is getting out of hand… and slightly annoying._

"Suddenyl the only thought occupying my mind was Edward's lips.


	6. Trying

**(A/N): Hey guys! The strangest thing is happening. I am receiving fewer and fewer reviews!!! Fix that please. After all, reviews are better than the stars with Bella's new sharp eyesight.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Some people have reviewed, and they are saying that Bella is being a little too harsh, but you have to understand. This woman has just been granted the best thing any girl dreams of- a child. And she can't get within 300 miles of her, for her own safety. And yes, there are ways that she would be able to see her, but she doesn't want to have to make things a huge deal just so she can go see her own kid. I mean, would you like it if everyone had to make special arrangements and go through so much trouble just so you could even look at your own **_**daughter**_** for the first time? I wouldn't. Frankly, I'd be a bit pissed. So now you see why she is acting the way that she is. I'm saying all of this just so that you can see behind the walls. So if you would please consider all of this before you review, that would be great. Thank you!**

- - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

I completely understood why she was unhappy with the situation.

It was the same way I had felt when I first admitted that I was in love with Bella. She was everything I wanted, and everything I couldn't have, for her own safety. And I completely understood the thirst she felt, and why she was self-loathing at the moment.

And I hated the fact that she was hurting- emotionally or otherwise. So I decided to take her mind of of things.

I took her to my meadow. We decided to name our child Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Both sets of parents into one child. Perfect.

So after we named Renesmee, I gave into her desires.... romance wise. So I kissed her.... _for_ _three and a half hours._

It never lead to anything other than kissing. Kissing her lips, kissing her neck, kissing her hands.... We were completely silent besides the quiet sound of our lips brushing together.

It was only when the sun began setting that she spoke.

"Edward." she asked breathlessly "how long has it been?"

"About three and a half hours... closer to four, actually." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Her eyes widened.

"Four... _hours_?!" she repeated quietly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked like she was going to go into shock.... if vampires could do that. She just nodded her head, no.

"No. Something is _right_. We said here kissing, for _four hours._" she said, a smile spreading on her face. I gave her a puzzled look, but smiled back.

"Yes. And?" I asked.

"_And_ the whole time niether one of us had to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, or even _breathe_. Nothing." she had the brightest look on her face. It was as if she had discovered fire.

"Well, yeah, Bella. Were vampires, incase you havent noticed." I answered her, still smiling at the sparkle in her eyes.

"I _know._ That's the beauty of it! Don't you see? My life is perfect! Well, my _love_ life is perfect. Perfect!" she said happily. I let out an exhuberant laugh.

"You are _so_ bizarre, Bella. But I love you." I said, standing up and pulling her with me, and into a steel grip hug. Her arms snaked around my waist and she squeezed me even closer. I lay my cheek on top of her head. We fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"You'd better." she said smiling.

**BPOV**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was amzed how well we put buth sets of parents into one child. It made me smile. Even if I never could see her reaction to it.

When I told Edward this, I could tell that it made him upset. I knew it made him unhappy tonot be able to give me everything that I wanted. Well, he's gunna have to deal. There was no way I was putting my daughter in danger- even if the danger was her own mother.

It was strange to me. I have never met her, never held her, and yet I was completely hooked. I was constinely asking Edward for more details about her. And even though I've never seen her in person, I was already acting like a mom. I was already overprotective, concerned for her safety… I even called Alice to ask her if I could choose some of Renesmee's outfits. Of course she thought of every excuse so that way she could turn my daughter into a complete beauty queen, I still thought it was strange that I was trying to be a part of her life. I mean, Ive only seen a picture of her (even though I have that picture in my pocket right this very minute, and I keep sneaking peeks at it when I think Edward isn't looking) and I've named her. I guess this is what motherhood feels like- well the strange kind, anyways.

I was still insanely jealous. I think it was the way that he talked about her. Like she was the most perfect and wonderful thing in the world. And she absolutely is. (Well, from what I can tell) But I've never even _seen_ her. I want to be able to know her like Edward does. Not that he has that much time on me. He was there for what? Ninety minutes? No matter how little time it was, he would always have more than me. Well, for now he does anyways. And I was _itching_ to meet her. But I would have to wait. Hmph. Unsafe for a mother to meet her own child- pathetic. Suddenly I wanted to know more about her, to soothe the craving to meet her in person.

"Tell me more about her." I pleaded with Edward. We were still in the meadow, and the sun had risen after setting the night before, and I was simply marveling at mine and his skin, glistening like diamonds.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully. He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go meet her?" he finished quietly after a long moment of contemplation. I knew my answer before his sentence was over. I think he knew it too.

"Edward, you know its too dangerous. Please, lets not start this again." I said. _Wait a sec- shouldn't our rolls be reversed?_ I thought to myself. _ Me being the irresponsible one, taking chances, him being the smart, practical one? Ugh. This is getting confusing_.

"It doesn't have to be. What if we tried-" he began.

"No." I cut him off firmly. He frowned.

"Would you _please_ let me finish my sentence?" he asked. I sighed, but made a hand gesture as if to say _Go ahead._

"What if we did the same thing that we did so you could visit Jacob? The glass box hasn't been removed. The steel plates are still there to cover the windows. One of us could sit in there and hold Renesmee while you get an up close and personal, without getting up close and personal." He said in a _problem solved_ tone. I rolled my eyes. Didn't he understand? The whole reason why I was upset was because I had to make it a big deal to go see my _own damn daughter._ And I didn't want to make it into a big thing, because, well, that's just me. But of course, him being him, he has to try to give me everything I want. So I might as well give in now.

"Alright, Edward. But I'm going to make the decisions this time. If Renesmee needs something, I leave the room while the door is being opened. If Renesmee needs to be taken somewhere outside the box, we leave. And if it even becomes a _little_ bit overwhelming, I'm gone." Edward just stared blankly at me the whole time I was ranting. "Is that clear?" I asked. He just chuckled, straightened up, placed a hand at his forehead, and saluted me.

"Yes ma'am." He said seriously. I gave him a playful shove.

"I'm just trying to be safe." I said. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Believe me, Bella. I know the feeling." He said. I smiled.

We ran back to the house. I made sure that I was taking deep breaths the entire way there, even when a slight human scent tainted the air. I was going to make myself feel the pain, so that way it wouldn't come as a shock to me when I was so close to her. I stood at the bottom of the steps while Edward went inside to make sure everyone was in their 'positions'._ Whatever the hell _that_ means_.

He came out seconds after he went in.

"Everything's ready, Bella. You can come in now." I took one last deep breath, and then I walked into the house. I took slow steps through the hallway, and paused before entering the living room. When I did, everything had changed again.

The glass box was still in the room, and everything was still arranged the same way, but everything was different. Inside the box, there wasn't a hospital bed, there wasn't a monitor, or a hurt werewolf, but there was an infant seat, a highchair, and a beautiful baby. My eyes about popped out of my head.

She was so much more beautiful in person.

Of course Alice had her dressed like a prima ballerina, in an adorable pink dress with ruffles on the bottom and a pink ribbon tied in her hair with little dancing Pooh's and Tiggers on it. But it didn't matter to me, because I was actually seeing her. My daughter. In person. I took Edward's hand and my eyes welled up with invisible tears.

"She's beautiful, she's amazing, she's perfect, and she's ours." I whispered.

"Agreed." Edward whispered back.

**(A/N): Whew. That was a long one. Review please! I will post chapter 7 ay-sap. (Said like the word, not the acronym.) :-)**


	7. Time Changes Things

**(A/N): Okay Guys, here's the deal. I haven't been getting many reviews lately. So, until I receive at least 5 more reviews, chapter 8 will remain behind closed doors. Sorry, I know I'm being a little bratty about not getting what I want, but this **_**needs**_** to be reviewed!!! I need to know if I'm doing a good job on my work. This is very important to me, and if you would review it would truly make my day a little better. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!!**

**BPOV**

Three weeks and four days since I learned I had a child. And what a wonderful time it has been since that day.

Three weeks and three days since I named that child. And how beautifully she has taken to that name.

Three weeks and three days since I saw my daughter for the first time in person. And my thoughts have been clouded with her face every since that faithful day.

Three weeks and one day since I noticed that my best (and hurt) friend was missing. It just hit me suddenly, like a huge brick wall.

~_Flash back to remembering Jacob_~

Edward was out hinting with his brothers, and I was at home watching Renesmee from the huge glass box she was in ¾ of the day. I was just returning from the upstairs attic (that was where all the human blood was stored, and where I had to go about twice a week) when I heard Renesmee's tear-jerking cry. I hated it when she cried. It sounded so sad, like the whole world was going to end.

Renesmee's wail was my cue to walk out the door for a couple of minutes, and it was Alice's cue to come and see what the matter with Renesmee was. I looked up to see my favorite sister clickity-clacking her way down the stairs in her new high heels she was trying to 'break in.' I knew she just loved the way they looked on her. (And I can't blame her for that. They look amazing.) But at a time like this it was unbelievably annoying. It was almost as annoying as having to leave the house every time Renesmee cried.

"Auntie Alice is coming, baby. She's coming." Alice mumbled, more to herself than to Renesmee. She stood at the door of the glass box, in which Renesmee was impatiently banging her chubby fists on her highchair tray. It took me a minute to realize the reason she hadn't gone in was me.

"Oh, sorry, Alice. I totally spaced. I'm leaving." I said. As I was passing the kitchen, I caught the foulest smell. _Ugh. The food for Renesmee is going bad. She's not eating it fast enough. I _told_ Edward not to get so much…._ And then I was outside. Just as I was shutting the door behind me, I felt smooth hands grab my waist from behind me. The hands pulled me closer to the mystery person's chest. As soon as I was pressed tightly against their body, I reached my hands up and behind my head to wrap my arms around the mystery person's neck.

"Hey sexy." I said seductively. Okay, I had a small idea as to who it was….. Alright, alright! I knew it was Edward. Forgive me for dramatizing the moment! Edward placed chin on the curve of my shoulder and his lips at my ear.

"Hello, my beautiful. I heard Renesmee. Is everything alright? I do hate it when she cries." I almost smirked at the way our minds thought the same thoughts.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just hungry. Or in need of a diaper change." I chuckled at the thought of the present Renesmee probably left Auntie Alice.

`"Alright you two love birds. It's safe to come in." Alice called from the living room.

"And FYI, she was crying because she dropped her toy. So there." She said sticking her tongue out at me. We walked back inside holding hands. I stood at the glass box in which Renesmee was looking up at me from her infant seat and smiling her gorgeous toothless smile. I pressed a hand against the glass. _Whoa. Déjà' vu._ And that's when it hit me. I spun around and looked at Alice accusingly.

"Where is Jacob?" I snarled.Alice looked up from her laptop where she was no doubt buying more outfits for her new niece.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Alice, don't play with me. Where. Is. Jacob?" I repeated through my teeth. She looked hurt.

"Don't look at _me,_ Bella. I've done nothing. As soon as Renesmee got here Jacob took off…. Literally. I was actually beginning to wonder when you were going to notice." She said, with a shrug of her shoulders. My expression softened once I realized Alice (Or any of the other Cullens---okay, mostly Rosalie) hadn't killed Jacob.

"What do you mean _took off?"_ I made little air quotes.

"Well, as soon as we had Renesmee inside and you two had left, Jacob was just staring off into space…. Well mostly staring at Renesmee, but he had this blank look…." Alice shook her head, to clear her mind out of the memory.

"And then he just got up, stormed out of the box, ran outside, and took off like a bat out of hell. It was really bizarre." I nodded as I took all of this information in. Then I turned to Edward.

"We have to go find him." I whispered. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Bella, do you really want to risk it?" he asked quietly.

"I can control myself." I said. His eyebrows rose impossibly higher.

"And if I can't, I've got you to help." He just stared. After a moment of contemplation, he sighed, and shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so determined. But okay. Do you have everything you need?" he asked. I looked myself over. _Shirt, shoes, pants… I think I've got it all._ I nodded and took his hand, and turned towards the glass box.

"Mommy will be back soon, sweetie. I love you!" I said through the little speaker that we had put in a week ago. It was just too much work to have to use a cell phone every time you wanted to have a conversation. Renesmee gurgled and smiled wider when she heard my voice. _She loves me too._ Then I turned to Alice.

"Do you have everything covered, Auntie Alice?" I asked with a small smile. Alice nodded excitedly. No doubt she would play baby Barbie as soon as we were gone. Edward spoke into the small speaker.

"Goodbye, my angel. We'll be back soon." He spoke with so much love and affection that I almost had Carlisle go look for Jacob, so we could stay and admire Renesmee. Renesmee let out one of her little baby words, those meaningless, _goo-goo gaga_ sounds, but it still made me smile as if she were talking to us, telling us she would miss her Mommy and Daddy. It made my heart swell. Edward looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head once.

"Let's go." And we took off.

We ran right into the forest, and Edward and I paused just along the edge to smell the air. Of course, with our luck, Jacob's scent was long gone. It was a long time ago, but still. It couldn't hurt to try.

So without his smell to go by, Edward and I were left guessing as to his whereabouts. As we were running north (we had decided to just try all the different directions, considering we had no other way of knowing.) we caught the faint smell of wolf, which meant we were approaching the treaty line. We stopped right at the line to think for a moment.

~_Present_~

Suddenly were heard thudding paws approaching.

A huge brown wolf approached us just behind the line. The smell was overpowering, and I had to hold on to Edward as tight as I could so that I wouldn't attack the giant wolf in front of us. And even then, I wouldn't breathe, for his safety. We were silent for a long minute. Seth let out a low growl. It wasn't a threat, he was just wondering when we were going to start talking. It was more of a reminder.

"Oh, Seth, I'm so sorry. I was wondering why I couldn't read your thoughts. I forgot, Bella has some sort of power; it's a shield of some sort, so I can't read anyone's mind when she's around. If you would phase so we could talk to you in person that would be a huge help." I sighed and looked at him lovingly, no doubt with googely eyes. Even talking to his mortal _enemy_, he was completely polite. So Edward. Seth nodded his giant wolf head once, and walked back into the cover of the forest. He was back in seconds, fully dressed- well as fully as a werewolf could be- in a pair of shorts and flip flops.

"So what brings you to the border?" Seth asked gruffly.

"We're looking for Jacob. He hasn't come back to the house in almost a month." I said sadly. Seth furrowed his brows.

"Didn't you begin to wonder where he was after he was gone for only a couple of days?" he asked accusingly. I hung my head in shame, and my body flooded with chagrin. If I could blush, I would be beet red.

"I-We- I didn't-"I stuttered. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, half for Seth's safety, and half to comfort me. I sighed and started from the beginning.

"I don't know if Jake has talked to you lately, but we were left with something back at the house. Someone left an infant at the doorstep. And as soon as the child was in the house and everything was normal, Jacob left. I wasn't in the house at the time, so I wasn't aware of the fact that he left until today. I know, I should have realized it sooner, but things have been a bit hectic around the household." I said quickly. I hoped Seth had caught all of that, because I definitely wasn't in the mood for repeats. He nodded his head a few times, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see. Yes, I know where Jacob is, but he's asked me not to say anything." Seth said with a huge sigh. _Of course he said not to say anything. Because if he would have said 'Sure Seth, tell them exactly where I am' that would have made things _way_ to easy. _I thought bitterly.

"But…." Seth said thoughtfully, "He never said anything about hints." He said with a grin. _Strange. Why would he be helping us?_

"Don't get used to me helping you though. Sam won't like that. I'm just trying to get Jacob to quite thinking mopey thoughts. It's really depressing. He needs a friend right now." He said the last sentence very quietly. _I need my friend now too._ I thought.

"About that hint…" I said smiling. I knew that all hope wasn't gone.

"He went east, past the rez. Said he would camp out there, in a place…. His exact words were '_A place filled with warm memories.'_" By the way Seth was grinning, I assumed there was a bad pun in there somewhere. Edward nodded his head and quickly thanked him.

"Its not problem. You guys be careful though." He said. Translation: _Please don't kill Jake, Bella_

"We will." I said, and Edward and I took off. We ran back to the house, to try and guess where he could be. Although I'm sure we both had a pretty good idea.

"Seth said a place with _warm_ memories. I know he's not on the beach, because that would make it impossible for us to find him. He knows we can't cross the border." I said quickly. I looked at Edward, and it hit us like a brick wall.

"The campsite." We both said at the same time. Of course. It was the place where Jacob had to sleep with me (No sex, just sleeping the same sleeping bag, for those of you with dirty minds) to keep me from freezing my toes off- literally. _Very clever, Jake. Warm memories…. I get it. Ha-ha, Jake._

"We should get going." I said. _Crap. I hope Edward remembers the way, cause I don't._ I bit my lip. It was a long time ago……

"I remember the way." He said. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I laughed. He smiled at me. Then we remembered what we were about to do, and serious expressions took the place of our smiles.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he took my hand.

We had been running through the mountains for about thirty minutes when the smell of wolf caught my senses. I paused for a moment, to make sure I really could handle it. _Hey, I made it past Seth, I can make it past Jake._ I thought.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Can you make it up the mountain? That's where the site is." He said. I nodded silently, and gulped down the venom flooding my mouth, and began climbing the mountain at light speed. I reached the top first, and Edward followed milliseconds later. There was no sign that someone had been staying here for the past…. Umm…. Three weeks and four days. But who's counting? But someone had definitely been there lately. Scent does not lie.

We waited for about an hour before we heard thudding paws approaching- and rapidly approaching, might I add.

"Be strong, love." Edward whispered in my ear. We were standing at the edge of the mountain that the sight was perched on, Hand in hand, side by side. The pounding paws skidded to a stop just behind the cover of the trees. Seconds later, Jacob emerged.

A mixture of emotions crossed his face when as he looked me over with a hard look in his eyes. Anger. Hurt. Relief. And maybe a little guilt… Yup. Definitely guilt. But what for?

Just then the wind began blowing…. In _all_ the wrong directions. Jacob's scent wafted over in my direction. I stiffened and cringed into Edward.

"Jake." I whispered.

"What's up Bells?" he asked me casually. I was appalled.

"You… you…." I was so surprised at him I was choking on my words. "You leave for three weeks, worry me out of my mind. I go looking for you for about three hours, and when I finally find you, all you can say is _What's up_?! Have you absolutely gone out of your _mind?!_" He just stared blankly at me while I ranted.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" I said.

"Sorry I was gone for so long _mommy_, I wasn't aware that I was supposed to come home." He said, heavy on the sarcasm. I was fuming. I swear I was seeing red.

"That's. Not. What. I. Asked." I said through my teeth. Jacob planted both feet firmly on the ground, crossed his arms over his broad (might I add bare, despite the below zero temps) chest, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Well Bella, I was actually only supposed to be gone for a couple of days. I figure you might notice it when someone isn't there. Apparently you had better things to do then go find me. Honestly, I thought you had forgotten I was alive." He snapped. I recoiled like I had been slapped in the face. That one hit home.

"Jacob. I am truly sorry that I forgot about you. I feel horrible for it. But things have been a little crazy around the house. You were there when _that_ incident occurred, were you not?" I asked, acid leaking into my voice.

I know, I know. I should have no reason to be put out with Jake. But you just don't leave for three weeks, without a clue as to where you are going, without a goodbye, nothing. You _especially_ don't do that to me, the queen of worry-world.

"I was there." He said quietly. I took a deep breath. _Big mistake_! Screamed my throat when the smell raked down it.

"So, why _did_ you take off, even if you were expecting for someone to look for you?" I asked. There was the guilt on his face again. I took a step closer, desperate to comfort him, but knowing in the back of my mind to keep my distance.

"I needed to be alone." He said simply.

"Thanks! I could have _never_ figured _that_ one out!" I snapped sarcastically. "_Why_ did you need to be alone?" I asked.

"Because I like all my body parts in one place, thank you." He said.

"Enough with the cryptic messages, Jacob! I'm not in the mood for twenty questions!" I nearly shouted.

"Easy, love. You don't want to hurt him, remember?" Edward whispered in my ear. Correction: _Didn't_ want to hurt him. _If his next sentence is another friggin' code, Jacob's life will not be a happy one. _

_"_Do you really want to know, Bell? Really?" Jacob asked.

"It would be nice." I said with a huge, fake smile on my lips.

"…."

"Honestly, Jacob. You're being a five year old. Just spit it out." I said impatiently.

"Iimpinwiyourdaughr" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Iimpinwiyourdaughter." He mumbled the same mumbo-jumbo again.

"Spit it out, for Christ's sake!" I shouted. He certainly did.

"I IMPRINTED ON YOUR DAUGHTER!" he yelled. My eyes almost popped out of my head. I wanted to go run and die under a rock. I wanted to run and tell everyone. I wanted to check with Edward to make sure he was hearing what I was hearing. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw something. I wanted to hit something. I…I…. _I wanted to murder Jacob Black._

"Jacob Black, you are going to regret being born on this lovely planet you call home." I said, my voice shaking with fury.

"How _dare_ you imprint on a child that I've never even got to _hold!_ _MY CHILD_! How _dare_ you even _think_ about her in that way! You… you…. _MONSTER!_ You deserve to be thrown off a cliff. Not to die, just to leave a nice big mess for your wolf buddies to clean up. You annoying, obnoxious, moronic, stupid _DOG!_" As I said this I was taking small steps towards Jacob, ready to lunge for his throat.

"Bella, please. You know it's nothing I can control! It isn't my fault!" he shouted, taking backwards steps with each of my forward ones.

"And besides! You know I don't think of her that way! I told you all about this, Bella. I'm nothing more than a big brother to her." He said. That softened me up a little, at least knowing that.

"Until she gets older, anyways." He added quietly.

That did it.

I lunged for his throat, apologies leaving my mind completely.

[Type text]


	8. Realizations

**Thanks for your reviews! They mean so much =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please please review! I love to show them off to everyone, and it will make my day =) PS---- I dedicate this chapter to TheSheWolf, a.k.a, my wonderful twin. Thank you for your help on this one!!!**

_Previously on Nobody's Perfect:_

"_How_ dare_ you imprint on a child that I've never even got to _hold_! _MY CHILD_! How dare you even _think _about her in that way! You… you…. MONSTER! You deserve to be thrown off a cliff. Not to die, just to leave a nice big mess for your wolf buddies to clean up. You annoying, obnoxious, moronic, stupid DOG!" As I said this I was taking small steps towards Jacob, ready to lunge for his throat._

_"Bella, please. You know it's nothing I can control! It isn't my fault!" he shouted, taking backwards steps with each of my forward ones._

_"And besides! You know I don't think of her that way! I told you all about this, Bella. I'm nothing more than a big brother to her." He said. That softened me up a little, at least knowing that._

_"Until she gets older, anyways." He added quietly._

_That did it._

_I lunged for his throat, apologies leaving my mind completely._

**BPOV**

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh so very sorry!" I kept repeating the same sentence over and over again to Jacob's sleeping body.

After Edward had pulled me off of a very guilty Jacob, (who never even phased, might I add. He cares for me much more than I deserve.) Edward actually carried Jacob home. They think I gave him a little concussion when I lunged, and we fell against a tree. I heard something crack against the tree as we hit it, but I thought it was the tree snapping under the weight of both of us. Apparently, it was his head. I was so ashamed of my behavior. I was just so _mad_. I don't know what came over me. I didn't want to hurt him…. Much.

Jacob was in the glass box again, and the hospital bed had rejoined him as well. Renesmee was in there too, along with Carlisle, who was treating Jake. Esme was in the box, holding Renesmee and feeding her. It was a little cramped in there.

"No concussion, Bella. He'll be fine." Carlisle said through the speaker. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said. _Oh, let's not forget to thank God while we're at,_ I thought. Edward was outside speaking to Billy on the phone, explaining the situation.

"I understand, Mr. Black, but he needs to be kept here. A trip to the hospital is out of the question. His temperature is suggesting he should be dead by now, and he doesn't even have a fever." Edward said calmly.

"Then bring him home. Carlisle can come and check on him here. " Billy argued.

"He might not make the trip. He needs to be kept still, he may have a concussion." Edward lied smoothly. I had asked Edward to keep Jacob here until he awoke, so I could apologize in person, rather than on the phone. But Billy was not cooperating.

"And he needs his rest. I promise you, Mr. Black, we will bring him home as soon as we are sure he is fine. We will let no harm come to him." Edward said. I heard Billy sigh.

"Alright, but please tell him that he needs to come home as soon as Dr. Cullen allows it. He has some explaining to do." He said. Apparently Jacob hadn't told Billy where he was headed either, and Billy was not happy.

"Will do, sir. Have a nice afternoon." Edward said politely.

"Good bye, Edward." _Click_. That was the first time I had heard anyone on the Quileute Reservation call any of the Cullens by their first name. It was…. Nice. Edward walked through the door. He was next to me in seconds, arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you, love. You kept strong, with both Seth and Jacob. You were amazing." He whispered. "I know it's a little late, but I haven't told you yet, so I figured I would now." I turned back and gave him a half smile.

"Thanks. But I still attacked him." I said the last sentence very quietly.

"You were angry, Bella. It's only natural. Your instincts were telling you what to do. It was only half your fault." He said, knowing that if he said it wasn't my fault at all there would be hell to pay.

"Thanks. But it was my entire fault." I said. Edward was shaking his head, no.

"No, Bella. Absolutely not. If he hadn't made that… that… _comment _about Renesmee," His eyes narrowed as he remembered, "nothing would have happened. I could see it in your eyes. You were letting up. But then he said…" His voice trailed off. I couldn't disagree with that. He was way out of line there. But still… I felt guilty. Just then Jacob stirred in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open. He let out a low moan and his hand reached up to rub the back of his head. He winced slightly when he touched the spot where is head had made contact with the oak. His eyes wandered around the room, as if he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or in reality. I tapped lightly on the glass. His eyes flew up as he searched for what made the noise. Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw me, but once he realized that I was supposed to be majorly pissed at him, a sad look came over his face. I spoke into the speaker.

"Something the matter, Jake?" I asked, half actually worried, half waiting for his apology for the rude remark and for leaving for three weeks.

"Yeah. Ummm, I could use a huge aspirin right about now. What about you? How is your life going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Jacob. You're being ridiculous. Just tell me you want some major morphine, we'll both say our apologies, and get on with our lives." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Both?" he asked, puzzled. "What are you apologizing for?" He furrowed his thick black brows.

"I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I'm sorry. I should have had better control." I said into the speaker.

"Well, at least you didn't bite me, or anything. That wouldn't have been fun… not that this situation is any better." Jacob said, mumbling the last sentence quietly. _Yeah. At least I reframed from _that_ method, _I thought. Edward cleared his throat, waiting for Jake to make his apology. Jacob rolled his eyes a tiny bit at Edward's not-so-subtle-hint.

"Bella," Jacob said, guilt clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have just told you what happened instead of leaving. I shouldn't have made you anxious the way I did. I'm sorry." I nodded my head.

"I accep-" I began, but was rudely interrupted by a very angry,

"I don't think so, Jacob Black. I believe you have something else to apologize for. My daughter will _not_ be talked about in that manner." Edward snapped.

"Oh yeah. That. I'm sorry about that as well, to the both of you. It was wrong, and I don't even know what made me say that. Honestly, I am truly sorry." I looked to Edward to see if he 'approved' of Jacob's apology. He gave him a firm nod, and muttered, "I accept", into the speaker.

"Me too, Jake. Friends?" I asked, hand held out for a virtual handshake.

"Always, Bell." He followed suit, and we shook air.

_Wow, do I feel like a dork or what?!_

Esme was at Home Depot, buying supplies so she could add a new room for Renesmee. Alice was out shopping for Renesmee. Edward was driving Jacob home (Ha-ha, that was bound to be an awkward silence, but Edward still made a promise to Billy to keep him safe.) Rosalie was with Esme, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting., and Carlisle had been called into the hospital for an emergency surgery.

This left me all alone with Renesmee. It was wonderful to be alone, to be able to just stare at her and talk to her without being interrupted. Well, at least it _was_ wonderful, until she dropped her little rattle that she was banging against the side of her highchair. Of course, having nothing to play with, she began wailing.

Normally, Alice would be here to get her toy for me, because I didn't want to risk it. But Alice wasn't here. No one was here. _Damn gravity and your force of pulling things down._ I thought bitterly.

"Renesmee, its okay baby! Look! Mommy's here! Please don't cry, sweetheart!" she looked up and me and gave me the saddest look. It was saying: _Why won't you get my toy, Mommy? Please get it! I want my toy!_ But I couldn't get it. All because I was a danger to her. I tried to make silly faces, making ridiculous noises to get her to laugh, tried holding up little stuffed animals to get to stop. But she wanted that damn rattle. I took a deep breath, got up off the couch, and marched over to the door of the glass box. I placed my hand on the knob. _One….._(breathe) _two…. _(breathe) _THREE!_

I pushed down on the knob, and threw the door open. The smell was over powering. _What was I thinking?_ My brain screamed. _Get out, and save your daughter, damnit!_ But I couldn't. I had made it this far without lunging at her tiny throat; I can make it to the rattle that was ten steps away. I held my breath, and moved at the pace of a melting glacier.

_One step, two step, three step…._ I began counting in my head. _Seven more! Four step, five step, six step….._ Renesmee gurgled and laughed at me, for no apparent reason. _Oh, now you find Mommy amusing._ I rolled my eyes._ Seven steps. Eight steps, nine steps…_ I crouched down slowly and picked up the rattle. Renesmee's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw it. I smiled and shook it twice so it would jingle and let her know the toy was coming. She gurgled and smiled. I let out the breath I was holding. _Big mistake!!!!_ My throat screamed at me. I tried to take a deep breath, but the scent raked down my throat, like I was swallowing straight bleach. I reached for my throat, and just held my breath. _Come on, Bella! Be strong! You don't absolutely _need_ to breathe! You can do it! _ I walked slowly over to her highchair, which was another five steps away. I grabbed her hand very carefully and gently pried open her clenched fingers, placing the toy's handle in her hand. OMG. I'm holding her hand! And I'm not killing her! That has to count for _something,_ right? I am a good mom! Then I slowly curled her fingers around it.

"Don't. Drop. It. Again." I said sternly. Then I added with a smile, "If you love me, you will hold onto that thing like your life depends on it." She gurgled and made little spit bubbles with her mouth. I shook my head and laughed. _There went my oxygen supply. Way to go, Bella. _I closed my mouth immediately, and ran to the door. I shut it behind me carefully, and stepped outside to take in fresh air. I was a tad shaky from what I had just done, so I sat down and placed my head in between my knees.

"That shouldn't have been that hard! I was wrong. I am a horrible mom. It took all my strength, just to grab her toy for her." I mumbled to myself.

"Uh-oh, Jazz. Bella's talking to herself now. Can vampires go crazy?" I heard Emmett ask sarcastically as he bounded up the stairs. _If he only knew what I had to do just now,_ I thought_. _Jasper kept silent, knowing that I wasn't in the mood.

"Emmett, do you like your mouth where it is?" I asked innocently. He furrowed his brows and nodded his head slowly, puzzled.

"Then keep it closed." I snapped. He just stood there for a moment, staring, shocked that I could be that blunt.

"Leave her alone, Emmett. I'll explain later." Jasper whispered. Emmett just stood there, looking like a child who had just been told the tooth fairy wasn't real. After another second of staring, he shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. I expected to hear Jasper follow him in, but instead he sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your wrong." He whispered. I lifted my head from between my knees and arched an eyebrow.

"You aren't a terrible mother. If any of us had been as young as you were, we would have had the same reaction to her." I shook my head no, and explained what I had to do moments ago. I didn't have to explain how I felt, he already knew that. Jasper stayed silent the entire time, just listening.

"Well, Bella, the only thing I can say to that is to be strong, and be patient. The day will come when it doesn't hurt to be around a human. I know exactly how you feel." He said. I smiled. "No pun intended." He added. I laughed once, happy to finally know someone who _literally_ knew how I felt. A sudden realization came over me.

Edward can sit in the same room with our daughter, and not be bothered one bit. I can't. Jasper and Emmett can hold her and feed her. I can't. Carlisle can treat her and make her feel better when she has a fever. I can't. Rosalie and Alice can help her play dress up. I can't. Esme can put her to sleep at night in the room she was going to build. I can't. Jacob…. Jacob can play with her and hold her and be her guardian and big brother and friend. I can't.

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't._

"Jasper…" I whispered as he stood up to go inside. He turned and faced me.

"Yes, Bella?" he said.

"Can you help me with something?" I turned and looked up at him with a tortured expression on my face.

"Of course." He said. I took a deep breath.

"Help me become a vegetarian?" I whispered.

**(A/N): Dun Dun Dun…….Short chapter….. Sorry for the cliffie. (If it is one, anyways.) Some people have been saying that Eddie should be nicer to Jacob, or that he is being too harsh. Please understand, Jacob basically told Bella and Edward that he will be screwing Renesmee when she gets older. Quite frankly, I would be pissed, and would have burned him at the stake. Anyhoo, I will be posting chapter nine soon. But remember, I would really appreciate 5 more reviews. I would like to have at least twenty. Thank you all sooo much. Luvs ya!!!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank everone for their five reviews!!! They make me so happy. I want you all to know that Chapter Nine will be up soon, but I am still working out the quirks. It will be here, I promise. But I'm just letting you know that I recieved all your wonderful reviews, (all five) and I will be posting as soon as possible. Hopefully I won't have you waiting for too long =) Oh and to TheSheWolf, thanks for helping me out with my story. Loves you!!!! Everyone needs to go read her story, it's called **_**Exploding Star, **_**and its amazing. She also has another story called **_**I Hate This Part**_**, which I think is very original and a great read. So in a nutshell, I will be posting chapter nine soon, but while your waiting, go read hers! Oh, and review if you love me =)**


	10. Stupid Smelly Veggie Eaters

**(A/N): Awwwhh!!!!! I love all of you!!!! You guys are the best reviewers ever. EVER =) I hope you enjoy chapter nine. You know the drill- REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! (or if the curiosity of chapter ten is eating your insides. I need 5 more before I put it up.) Please and Thankyou. I have a tiny feeling that this chapter is going to be a tinsy bit longer than most. Lots of big things. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I will say no more than that. Go ahead, read on.**

**-----**

**BPOV**

Jasper's eyebrows shot up on his head.

"Me? Bella.... I... I don't know what to say. I'm touched, really, that you would trust me with something that important to you. But don't you think Edward should help you with that? Or maybe Carlisle? Both of them would be more than willing to help. I mean, its not that I _don't_ want to help you, of course I do, I just think that Edward would be minutely hurt that you would pick me over him. Not that he would ever _say_ that." Jasper was rambling.

"Jasper, you have been through it most recently. You still struggle with it, right? You would be perfect for it. And if I get out of control, you can always manipulate my feelings and relax me, and make me feel calmer. Please?" I pleaded. I would much rather Jasper. I dont want Edward to see me when I'm like that, crazed and slightly insane. Jasper sighed when he saw the agonized look that must have been plain on my face.

"It's not that I am unwilling to help you, Bella. I would do anything for you. You are like a sister to me. But I really think you should talk to Edward about it_. Then_ come talk to me. As soon as I'm sure that Edward is fine with it, I would be more than happy to help." I could feel my lips slip into a pout. Jasper chuckled. We both heard tires rapidly crunching over gravel, which meant that Edward was speeding up the drive.

I stood up and put on my best '_nothing-is-the-matter-with-me-why-do-you-ask?'_ look. I turned to Jasper.

"Blocked?" I asked, reffering to his thoughts.

"Doesn't matter, little miss shield. Everyone's thoughts are blocked." Jasper reminded me with a smile. I smiled back. _I'm liking this little gift of mine_, I thought happily.

Just as we were turning to go inside the house Edward's silver Volvo raced up the drive and into the garage. He was parked and out of the car in record time, bounding up the stairs that we were at the top of. I was in his arms in seconds.

"Love, do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Edward muttered in my ear.

"Ugh! Alice! She never gives anyone any privacy. Damn her and her super psychic abilities!!!" I growled. He chuckled and let me go, keeping only my hand.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked. Edward sighed, and nodded. I smiled triumphantly. Edward opened the door and motioned for Jasper to walk in. Jasper lead, and Edward and I followed, hand in hand. Edward dropped my hand and went to walk towards the glass box. He spoke softly into the speaker.

"Hello, my little angel. I missed you while I was gone." Renesmee just stared at her daddy like gold was falling out of his mouth as he was speaking; in total awe. I snickered.

"I think she's stunned someone so amazing is talking to her." I laughed into my palm. Edward rolled his eyes.

"So would you like to start show and tell, or would you like me to go first?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Ummm.... pass?" I tried. Edward shook his head.

"No way, missy." Uh-oh. Missy has always been my name when I'm in trouble.

"I would like to know just why Alice called frantically to ask whether you were home alone or not. She's had me worried sick." Edward said, tapping his foot lightly on the floor. I sighed.

"Edward, I didnt kill anyone. I swear. But if dont stop tapping your foot I might change that reputation." I said, smiling. His foot stopped tapping immediatly and mummbled "Sorry."

I grinned widely.

"No problem." He sighed and sat down on the couch. I followed suit. The grin fell from my I began explaining what I had to do with Renesmee.

I knew it was silly to make a huge deal about it, but every other parent in the world can simply grab the toy that their child just dropped, but me. I dont want it to be that hard. I want to be able to feed her and hold her and take her places and be a _mom_ without making a huge effort not to kill her. It seems silly, I know. But when I imagined being a mother I never thought it would be this _hard_. I imagined me giving her baths, feeding her and getting food all in her hair when she wont eat her vegitables, dressing her up for play dates with the other baby boys. I wanted all of that. But instead, everyone in the family _except_ for me is being a mom. And that was _my_ job. And I _will_ be able to get all of that. I just need Jasper, time, and _lots_ of animal blood.

----- _**Three days after the 'incident'.**_

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Jasper called from the front door. I was in Edward's room, (well, our room now) staring at myself in the mirror. I was doing some self evaluations.

Edward had absolutely no problem with Jasper helping me become a vegiterian. He actually said that Jasper would be the best around a new born, because of his unique power. So that had settled that. But I wasn't sure if I was ready. I mean, of course I wanted to be a good vampire. I wanted nothing more. But... I just don't know.

"Love, Jasper is ready." Edward said quietly from the open bathroom door. I stood there for another second and took a deep breath.

"Coming, Jazz." I called. I gave Edward a peck on the lips and dashed down stairs. I stood at the door, infront of Jasper.

"Let's go." I said, suddenly very nervous. I felt a wave of calm come over me, and gave Jasper a knowing look. He smiled, and we walked out the door. Jasper lead me into the forest.

"Okay. So, class, here we have a bag of human blood. It is slightly smaller so you wont be filled with just two bags, and we might actually make progress." Jasper spoke and made a hand gesture towards a small hospital bag full of dark red blood. I could smell nothing.

"And to the left, class, we have a bag full of animal blood. I am going to open each of them, starting with the human blood. And then, you are going to resist the blood, Bella. Then I will open the animal blood. This is what you may drink. Now, I am assuming that you haven't fed today?" Jasper asked, eyebrows raised. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. He nodded.

"Good." And then he picked up the bag full of human blood. The bag read _AB POSITIVE_. I shivered at the fact that someone out there had once had this blood in them. And now it was gone, for me.

_Rip!_

Jasper tore open the bag with his teeth and then stared at me with a consintrated look on his face. I suddenly felt very very relaxed, and calm, other than nervous and anxious. But that didnt stop the scent of pure blood from reaching me. I held my breath and didn't dare open my mouth. I shut my eyes and pictured that Jasper was holding my daughter, other than a bag of blood.

"Bella, breathe." Jasper said. "It will test your strength, and make you stronger after a while of this." I shook my head no vigorously and squeezed my eyes even tighter shut then they already were. My lips were sealed shut, and I didn't dare breathe through my nose.

"Bella, dont worry, you wont hurt me." he said gently. I counted in my head.

_One.... two.... THREE!_ I screamed in my head and opened my eyes, still holding my breath.

"Breathe." he ordered. I opened my mouth and took a huge gulp of air. It burned like someone was shoving a branding iron down my throat.

"Another, please." Jasper instructed. I did as I was told, and it was just as painful. I couldnt take it anymore, and I lunged at the bag, drinking it all in three point five seconds. Once I was done I felt totally guilty. I looked up at Jasper, who already had another blood bag.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I should have had more control." I said, getting up off the forest floor and dusting my self off.

"No problem, Bella. No one get's it right away. Like you said, I still struggle with it, and I'm one hundred and sixty five years old." Jasper comforted me, grinning. A wave of self-loving suddenly came over me. I looked at Jasper and rolled my eyes. He just stood there, grinning.

"Anything I can do to help, Bella." Jasper laughed.

After three tries of the human blood, I finally was able to restist by holding onto one of the huge oaks. Not that it could stop me or anything, I just didnt want to break the tree. But when Jasper opened the animal blood bag, a horibble smell filled my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose.

"Eww, Jazz. Animal's stink." I groaned, never letting go of the tree. Jasper just laughed.

"It's because they are vegitereans. The meat eaters smell better." he promised me.

"Do you have any of the meat eaters?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, no.

"But we could go past the border, into Canada. They have plenty of mountain lions." Jasper said after a moment of thinking. I sighed.

"I can't illegally cross the border everytime I want a decent meal. No, I'll stick with the stupid smelly veggie eaters." I mumbled. Jasper walked over to me with the blood bag in his hand. I reached for it, but just as my hand was almost around it he pulled it away farther.

"Wait a minute, there. Can you resist this?" he asked. I stood there and took a deep breath. The smell was a little mouthwatering, and more than a little painful, but only because it was blood. Other than that, it smelled like rotting compost material. I nodded my head, yes.

"See? We _are_ making progress." Jasper said, a little proud of himself and his stellar teaching skills. I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe we haven't made any progress. This blood smells gross, Jasper. That's why I can resist. Because it isn't appealing." I reminded him, my signature 'duh' look on my face. Jasper's face fell a little bit.

"Why do you have to bust bubbles?" Jasper asked jokingly, as he handed me the bag. I drank it, and it kind of made me more satisfied than the human blood. Maybe it was subconcious, maybe it had something in it. Whatever it was, it wasn't _nearly_ as good as AB positive, but it made me feel better about myself. Like an ego boost. I told Jasper this, to which he chuckled and said,

"Would you like another ego boost?" I laughed along with him, as he grabbed another blood bag. This time, he opened both human and animal bood bags simultaneously. The scent mixed together was both mouth watering and nose wrinkiling. But I was able to ignore the human blood and go for the animal bag. It still took a large amount of strength, but I was proud of myself. After one more try of this, I was too full to try any more. Edward had been hiding a few yards away in a tree. He thought I hadn't seen him, and I didnt at first, but I smelled him ad heard him running. I grinned widely at Jasper as we picked up the empty bags, and winked, letting him know to follow my lead.

"Jasper, you know I am _really_ glad that you helped me today. I'm so happy that you came to my rescue. I would never want Edward to help me. To bossy." I said, my back to his tree. Jasper smiled.

"Me too, Bella. And I completely agree. He can be _really_ controlling." Jasper continued with the antagonizment.

"Agreed." I said. Suddenly I heard feet hit the forest floor. Edward had dropped down from his not-so-hiding place. He was next to me in seconds, growling quietly in my ear.

"Edward, you know what they say about eavesdroppers. They never hear what they want to." I teased. He made a trail of kisses from my jaw, down my neck and along the line of my collar bone. He made this circuit three times before he kissed my lips enthusiastically. His right hand knotted in my hair while his left hand was on my lower back. I pressed myself as close to him as was possible. Jasper made a gagging sound.

"Get a room." he laughed. Edward chuckled against my lips and turned to face his brother.

"I'm just showing her that I _can_ lose control." he said simply. Jasper rolled his eyes, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. I laughed.

"If this is what I get for talking about you behind your back, then I should have learned to gossip about you a _long_ time ago." I grinned. Edward smiled back, and took my hand.

"Let's go home." he whispered. I turned and looked at Jasper, who was picking up all the left over blood bags.

"I think I'll help Jazz get the rest of those." I said, never letting go of Edward's hand, and dragging him along with me to go get three of the nine left overs. Edward let go of my hand, and picked up three as well. Jasper had the others in his hand.

Throughout the run home, I had a small smile on my face. Some of it was remembering the joke we played on Edward, some of it was knowing that I finally did something right with my feeding habits. But most of it was for the new friendship I had grown with Jasper.

I'd always thought of Jasper as just someone in the background, someone who's main reason for being here was Alice. But now, I really _am_ glad that it was him instead of Edward. If it had been Edward, I still wouldn't know what Jasper is really like. He's fun, kind, and encouraging. He is like a big brother to me, but without all the annoying-ness that comes along with a sibling. He's better than a sibling. He's..... he's..... He's a friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Everyone all together now- AAAAWWWW!!!!!! Haha, anyways, there's the long awaited chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed!!! Review!!!**


	11. Not So Celebrations

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter took so long. Computer issues. Enjoy it! And please review. They make me jump for joy.**

**- - - **

**EPOV**

It's been three months.

Three long, hard working, stressful months. Oh, I'm not talking about for me. I'm talking about for my Bella, my love, my everything. Although the stressful part is definitely been there through it all.

Every four days she has been out there, working with Jasper or Carlisle. She's never asked for my help. At first I worried that maybe she didn't trust me, or that she simply didn't want my help at all. But she has made it apparent that she doesn't want me there for her own reasons. Oh, how I wish I could hear the thoughts that fill her mind. Not that her wishes haven't stopped me from peeking in now and then. She always caught me, but I caught glimpses of her work now and again. It was so difficult not being able to read anyone's thoughts she was around. Of course, I would never say that out loud.

Yesterday was the first day I was aloud to take her hunting with me. It wasn't the first time she had actually hunted instead of drinking the blood Jasper drained for her, but it was the first time for me.

Of course, she was better than I expected. She was graceful, she was quick, she was amazing. And after she had taken down two deer, she stood up straight with not a single drop of blood on her white tank top and jeans. Not a hair out of place, not a tatter on her clothes. She saw me examining her outfit and gave me a simple

"I'm a pro." with a smug smile. And she was. The first time she came home from hunting with Jasper her long pants had turned into shorts and her mid-driff was exposed by rips and tears on her shirt.

"Edward! Come, quick!" Bella's voice snapped me put of my flash back. I ran down stairs. She was standing in the middle of the room with her arms held out like a game-show pirize woman.

Renesmee was in the middle of the floor on her quilt that Esme had made her. She was lying on her stomach, gurgling and drooling all over her little rattle.

The only difference in the room was that the glass box was gone, and Bella was in the room. By herself. Without holding her breath.

"Are you proud or-" she started but was silenced by my lips against hers. I could feel her smile against my mouth.

"Edward, Renesmee is in the room." she laughed.

"Bella, she is five months old. I think we'll be okay." I mumbled. She laughed again and kissed me for another moment. She pulled away, smiling.

"So are you excited? Now we don't have to leave the room randomly!" she said.

"I'm over joyed. Really, I am. I am so proud of you." I told her. And I meant it. She had worked so hard. I took her hand and lead her to where Renesmee was laying, and sat down beside her, pulling Bella down with me. I cradled Renesmee in my arms, holding her close. I looked over to Bella, and she had a look of longing of desire in her eyes. A sudden realization hit me.

"You've never held her, have you, love?" she shook her head no, still staring at Renesmee.

"Would you like to?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Edward, I don't know if I-"

"Nonsense." I interrupted, holding her out to Bella. She looked at me warily.

"Do you really think I should-"

"Bella, take her." I said quietly. She held her arms out gingerly, and I pressed her gently into the cradle of her arms.

- - -

**BPOV**

Edward pressed her into my arms. I was immediatley overwhelmed by the warmth of her tiny body, but I had no desire to hurt her. Of course, her scent was still mouthwatering, but this was my daughter. Of course I could never hurt her.

"See? I told you it was nonsense." Edward said gently. I smiled.

I stood up with her in my arms and sat down on the couch. I was going to be here for a while.

- - -

Alice burst through the door, arms filled with shopping bags.

"Yay! Bella, do you know what time it is?" she sang, skipping to my spot on the couch.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I groaned. This couldn't end good. Alice was just _too_ excited.

"Bella, I saw your little stunt with Renesmee. You are now officially a vegiterean! Do you know what time it is?" she repeated.

"Twelve forty three?" I tried. She gave me a sigh.

"It's time to celebrate!" she shouted. Renesmee stirred in my arms. I glared at Alice.

"Sorry. It's time to celebrate!" she repeated in a whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"Excatly _how_ are we celebrating?" I wondered. She grinned.

"We're going to a new teen club. It's called _Chaotic_." I winced.

"Alice, I'm still not sure if I can control-"

"Oh, come on, grumpy-saurus. You offend me, Bella, really. You think I didn't already look ahead? What kind of a pyschic do you think I am?" she asked, looking like she really was hurt. I sighed.

"Alice..." I moaned.

"Bella, this is whats going to happen. You are going to get all done up and dress like the sexy vampire that you are, we are going to the club, we are going to dance until morning, we are going to have fun, and that's _final._" she instructed.

"Well as long as I have a say in the matter." I muttered.

"That's the spirit! Now go play with Edward, I have primping to do." she said, running up the stairs. I sighed.

"Edward!" I called, stomping my way up the stairs. I stomped all the way into his closet, where he was standing... _shirtless_. And with very low khaki pants on, might I add.

"Yes, love?" he asked grinning.

"I, um, just wanted to.... huh?" I stammered, losing my train of thought. I shook my head to try and clear it, but all attempts were failed when I looked at him again.

"Alice said I should distract you." he muttered.

"Do I really have to go? Really?" I groaned, laying Renesmee down on the huge four poster bed in the middle of his room.

"Love, am I going to have to tamper with your brain?" he asked, still in the closet. I laughed.

"I don't think you can anymore. I'm not silly and mortal like before." I said, remembering the last time he 'tampered with my brain'.

"That sounds like a challenge." he mumbled, stepping out of the closet. He was behind me in half a second, arms wrapped around my waist. He placed his lips at my ear.

"We are going to the club." he said simply. His breath washed over my face and neck, and saturated my hair strands. My train of thought was getting fuzzy.

"O...kay?" I managed. His lips began making a trail of kisses down my neck.

"You are going to let Alice dress you so that I can admire you like the love struck man that I am." he said against my neck. He caressed my face in his hands and turned it so that he was looking straight in my eyes. He moved his lips back up to my face and pressed them gently against my lips. My breathing hitched.

"Sure." I said breathlessly.

'And we are going to attempt to have some fun." he whispered. My lips parted and I breathed in his sweet scent. He crushed his lips to mine.

"I'll.... try." I answered when he pulled away. He chuckled.

"Mortality has not made you immune, my love." he said, still chuckling. He let go of my waist and turned, walking away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I placed my chin on his chest and looked up at him, my arms wrapped around his waist. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him, and he lifted me gently so I wouldn't have to reach.

"You know my weaknesses all to well." I said, pulling away. He set me on my feet. I turned my back to him, walking out of the room.

"I'm counting on that." I heard him call from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and made my way to Alice's room. I reached a hand up to knock, but before my hand made contact with the door she yelled "Come in!" I opened the door and peeked my head in.

"Do your worst." I sighed. She grabbed my hand and led me to her vanity.

"You will thank me for this one day, Bella." she muttered.

I felt like I was making deals with the devil.

- - -

"Alice, I'm dressed in this rediculous outfit, I'm wearing these rediculous shoes, and my hair is rediculously over done. Do we really have to add make-up to the list?" I whined. Alice sighed.

"Bella, please." and she went back to digging through her make-up bag.

"I thought being immortal meant you didnt have to _wear_ make-up." I muttered. She gave me a glare.

"Fine, Bella. But only because I don't want you to be a Debby Downer the entire time we are there. Happy now?" she grumbled, zipping up her bag and stowing it away in a drawer.

"Over joyed. Am I done now?" I asked. She nodded. I jumped up out of the seat and bent down to hug her.

"Thank you. I always knew you were my favorite." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Damn. I really thought I was the one." I heard Emmett tease from down stairs. I laughed.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm not human anymore. I would be flat on my face right about now in these heels." I grumbled. Edward laughed from his spot on the bed where he was feeding Renesmee.

"I'm pretty sure that Esme and Carlisle are going to feed her, Edward. Actually, that was the reason they arent coming with us. You aren't stalling, are you?" I asked, eyebrows rose. He looked up at me innocently.

"Me? Of _course_ not." He laughed. I smiled and sat down next to him on the bed, admiring Renesmee.

"Bella, that shirt wrinkled easily!" I heard Alice call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your pretty outfit, would we?" Edward said. I looked myself over.

"You really like it?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, please." he said, sounding like Alice. "You are absolutely gorgeous." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, leaning over and kissing him. I heard at least three groans come from down stairs.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, we _are_ in a room. Go listen to an iPod or something!" I called, bringing my lips back to Edwards. Alice sighed, and yelled,

"Bella! Edward! I _see_ where this is going! If both of you arent down here in three point five seconds-"

"Coming!" we both called at the same time. After we both said goodbye to Renesmee we ran downstairs.

"About time. Did you at least get anything good?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward. Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I smiled at her, silently thanking her.

"It's comments like that, Emmett, that move you farther and farther down my list." I said, followed by a round of "Oh!"'s from Jasper and Edward. Emmett just rubbed the back of his curly head. I smiled sweetly and made my way out to the garage.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered.

We had decided earlier that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were taking the Volvo and Alice, Rose and I were taking the M3.

"Can I drive, Rose? Please please _please?"_ Alice begged. Rosalie sighed and threw her the keys. Immortality has not changed my feelings for expensive sports cars. I climbed in the back seat, and Alice and Rose got in front. Alice revved the engine, and Edward revved his in competition. I laughed. Alice cranked up the radio and started singing along to some random song. I leaned forward and pressed my chin on Rosalie's seat.

"Do you know this song?" I muttered.

"Not a single word." she answered. "She's pyschic, remember?" she smiled. I smiled back, and she reached into the glove compartment. She pulled out a little remlte and pressed 'open', and the garage door slowly began to open. There was a grinding sound, and a boom, and the garage door slammed shut again.

"Damn." I heard her mutter.

Everything happened very fast then.

Alice inhaled sharply and froze with her hand on the steering wheel. Jasper was beside her in seconds, hands on her face, searching for the problem.

"Alice!" Jasper cried. Alice started moving like she was having convulsions- she was shaking and turning and bending in ways that I didn't think were possible. I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. His expression mirrored mine, and we both heard another noise coming from the Volvo. I looked over and Edward was doing the same movements as Alice- it was as if they had rehearsed them. Alice went still for half a second and then arched her back against the seat. It was as if she were having seizures. Her hands gripped her hair and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. Suddenly another convulsion ripped through her, and her foot slammed on the gas pedal.

"Alice! No-" I shrieked, but it was too later. The car lurched forward and slammed into the closed garage door. My hands covered my eyes, not because I was afriad I was going to get hurt, simply from the shock. There was a bang, and the screech of metal on metal, but that was it. I slowly uncovered my eyes and inspected the damage.

The windshield was shattered, glass peices surrounding us in tiny jagged shards. The hood of the car was bend in on itself, exposing the smoking engine. The front right wheel was lying on its side, and the front bumper was in two pieces. The side view mirrors were dngling from wires, and the windshield wipers were bent in and broken.

"Alice!" Rosalie shrieked. "My _car!_ I can't even-" her screaming was interrupted by the air bag exploding right in her face. She popped it with a single touch of her index fingernail.

"This is the _last time_ I _ever_ let you even _think_ about driving my car! I can't _believe_ you!" she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"It wasn't her fault. She's having a vision. Now hush." Jasper hissed at Rosalie. Her mouth was hanging open and she was staring at him incredilously.

"Are you _serious?!_" she asked.

"Rosalie, hush!" he ordered. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Alice's convulsions had stopped, but the blank look hadn't left her eyes.

"Alice?" I asked, shaking her shoulder. Nothing. I looked up. "Edward?" I tried. Silence.

"Will someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on here?" I shrieked. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Edward. I yanked open the door and pulled him out, standing him up straight. I took his face in my hands.

"Edward? Please!" I whispered. Suddenly the life came back to his eyes. It left as quickly as it came.

"Oh thank God." Jasper and I said at the same time. I cupped his chin in my hand.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" I begged. Edward wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest.

"They're coming." Alice said gravely.

"Who, Alice?" Jasper pleaded.

"The Volturi." Edward answered in the same tone.

"Why? We haven't done anything! In fact, we've done everything excatly right!" Emmett spoke for the first time.

"We don't know, Emmett. They have decided that Bella is too dangerous." Alice whispered.

"Me? What? Okay, these guys are nuts." I said. "I mean, why would I be considered to dangerous? What are we doing right now? We are going to celebrate my success! They can't do anything!" I rambled. No one said a word all through my ranting.

"They don't come to negotiate, love. They're coming. Aro, Cauis, Marcus.... Felix, Alec, Jane... all of them. They're coming to destroy us all." Edward said, never letting go of my waist.

__________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Sorry for the cliffie! Anyhoo, there you go. The are coming. What are we gunna do? The only way to know is to review! Review like the wind!**


	12. Didn't, Wouldn't, Couldn't

**(A/N): I know I should have waited to get my five reviews because I only got four, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Alright, here you go. But this time, I really wont repost until I hit the magic number. Alrighty, read on.**

**- - -**

**EPOV**

"We'll fight back, you know." I heard Bella whisper as I led her upstairs to a hungry (and crying) Renesmee. I didn't answer. I wouldn't answer. I couldn't answer. My face was permanintely set in the emotionless mask that I had been wearing ever since the vision ended.

Walking into the room, I quickly ran and cradled my daughter in my arms, holding her close and savoring the last moments that we had together. _No, Edward, don't think like that._ The rational part of my brain screamed at me. But how could I not? For the first time in weeks, the house is silent. For the first time in days, Bella's eyes haven't been lit up and sparkling with joy. And for the first time in a century, I was scared for our lives.

Not just mine. Everyone's. They would kill anyone that they thought was involved with us, any one that they thought could have stopped Bella, and simply didn't. Some where in the back of my mind I heard Esme asking me if I wanted her to take Renesmee, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of ways that we could get out of this. And for the first time in forever, I didn't have a plan.

- - -

"Edward, please say something." Bella said softly, stroking my hair and looking up at me with wide, sad eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? That everything is going to be okay? That we're all going to be fine? That the Volturi are going to simply forget about us and we can go on with our happy lives? What do you want me to say?" I snapped, and then instantly regretted it. I had never snapped at Bella before. Her eyes fell from my face and she played with her fingers, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow, obviously hurt by my reaction. My face softened, and I regretted ever even opening my mouth. I set Renesmee down and scooped Bella up in my arms, holding her against my chest and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay." she whispered back. "I understand." she added, even more quietly.

"It's not. I'm really sorry." I repeated. "Understand what, Bella?" I asked.

"I understand that you're stressed right now. We all are. It's not a big deal." she said, looking up at me and smiling slightly. I sighed, holding her closer. There was no way I was letting anyone hurt her.

"Bella, there is no way I'm letting anyone hurt you." I said aloud. She just nodded into my chest and closed her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was sleeping.

"Edward?" she said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, love?"

"What if we made them see reason?" she said, looking up at me again.

"They don't come to see reason, Bella. They don't listen. Not that they don't, they _won't_." I answered glumly. "Aro will have Jane destroy us all before he has a chance to greet us by name." I added. She flinched at that.

"Sorry." I muttered. "That was harsh."

"No, it was the truth." she said. "And how do you know that they wont stop and listen? Don't you think it will raise a little suspicion, maybe slow them down a bit, once they realize none of there powers work?" she added.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, my brain still clouded with fear for my family, I wasn't as quick as I usually was.

"Wouldn't _you_ stop if you suddenly couldn't read anyone's mind?" she asked.

"You... you mean your shield?" I asked, finally understanding. She nodded slowly. I was silent for a minute, letting it all sink in. _Of course. When Jane simply can't use her gift, it will most definitely slow them down. And then Aro wouldn't be able to read anyone's thoughts, and Alec wouldn't be able to cut off our senses.... of course._

"That... just might work." I said after a moment of thinking.

"It might." she answered.

"But Bella, I don't think I'm all that comfortable with you being in the front line of battle..." I said, wincing at the thought of her up against Felix or Alec.

"Please, Edward. And who says there will be a battle? Why can't there just be a little disagreement?" she said, a little to optimistic for the current situation.

"Because they're the Volturi, Bella." I answered. She just kept shaking her head no. I sighed, and pressed her imposibble closer to me. She nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Bella, I think we should tell the others about this." I said quietly.

"We know." six voices chimed in at the same time, all coming from different locations in the house. It was almost enough to make me smile... almost.

"Eavesdroppers never prosper!" Bella called. I rolled my eyes playfully, but didn't smile.

"That's _cheaters_, Bella. _Cheaters_ never prosper." I corrected her gently.

"Well when I was young I never cheated, I always eavesdropped on my mother. And one day she told me that eavesdroppers never prosper. So there." she said, sticking her tongue out at me. For a moment, everything was back to normal. For a moment, I thought everything was going to be okay. And for a moment, the darkness left my face.

_Moment's over._

- - -

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you _please_ explain to me whats going on?" Jacob begged. I had called him over so he could take Renesmee and we could plan with Alice. I tried to hide the fact that our extinction lingered over us, but apparently it wasn't working.

"It's nothing, Jacob." I kept repeating everytime he asked what was going on.

"Bella, how long have I known you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Almost three years." I grumbled.

"And how good are you at hiding your thoughts?" he asked.

"Not very good at all." I admited.

"Exactly. And who is your best friend?"

"You." I said simply, not looking up.

"And as your 'BFF'", he said, making little air quotes, "I should know what is going on in your life." he said simply, plopping down on the couch. He grimaced and wrinkled his nose, probably from the smell.

"Jacob, it has nothing to do with you." I said stiffly, knowing that if I told him what was going on he would want to help. There was no way that was happening.

"I think it does, and you just don't want me to know about it." he grumbled.

"Yup. You got it. Now you can go." I said, pointing to the door.

"I might need Renesmee for that, Bells." he said empty handed.

"Right." I said, realizing that I was still holding her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and reluctantly handed her to Jacob.

"Bye baby." I whispered, wishing I could spend more time with her. "Bye Jake." I said, giving him a one armed hug around Renesmee. I knew the hug couldn't have felt good because of my skin temperature, but he didn't flinch away from it. He stood up.

"Bye, Bella. I know you wont tell me whats going on, but I have a feeling it's dangerous so... be safe." he said. And with that, he walked out the door.

"I hate lying to him." I said to Edward.

"I don't. The less he knows, the safer he is." Edward answered blankly. That's the only way he answered things any more. Blankly. I looked at his face, and his eyes were desolate and empty. That was the only look his eyes had anymore. Desolate and empty. I wanted to jump on him and scream _Wake up! Do something! Anything!_ but I knew that wouldn't help at all, so I pressed my lips into a tight line and bit my tongue to keep from shouting. Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at it for half a second before he answered it.

"Edward Cullen speaking." he said into the phone, sounding like a receptionist.

"Edward? Oh thank God. I need to talk to you." said the person on the other line.

"Tanya?" I asked, taking the phone from his hands.

"Oh, Bella, you're there too. That's good. Well, I suppose it isn't, considering the cirumstances but still." Tanya rambled.

"Is there a point to your call?" Edward said impatiently into the phone.

"Yes. Kate has a new friend."

"You called to gossip, Tanya?" Edward snapped. I glared at him.

"Let her finish." I mouthed. He rolled his eyes. I was a bit taken aback. Edward never treated me this way. I didn't like it.

"Of course not. Kate's friend is a former member of the Volturi. She left just months ago, and didn't have a place to stay, so we brought her in. She told us she had over heard Aro and Cauis arguing over paying a visit to the Cullen's... actually, they were arguing over whether or not they were going to destroy Bella, for reasons I can't fathom. You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Tanya worried.

"No, Tanya. And we already know. Thank you for your consern." I said politely.

"Of course. If there is anything we can do..." her voice trailed off.

"Would you all very much hate it if you made a trip down here?" I asked. Edward rose his eyebrows in question.

"Not at all. We'll be there first thing tomorrow." Tanya answered. I said a quick goodbye and tossed Edward the phone.

"Why do you want them down here?" he asked, confused.

"It might slow the Volturi down some more is five extra vampires are here." I said simply. He nodded his head.

"Of course..." he said absently. I had to physically stop myself from shouting at his tone. I looked out the wondow to my left and realized it was dark outside. _Time flies by when your having fun. _I smirked. I wouldn't exactly call it 'fun'.

"Something funny?" Edward asked.

"Not at all." I answered.

______________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Shortest chapter I've written, but I cant stand it when Edward is all depressing and sad. Hopefully it'll get better next chapter. Please review! I need five =)**


	13. She's Mine

BPOV

- - - - -

"Bella, she's burning up." Edward said, panicked, as he touched Renesmee's cheek.

"She can't be." I murmured, in complete denial that my baby, my perfect baby, could be severely sick.

For the past three days, Renesmee has had a terrible cough, a runny nose, and when I pulled back my shield Edward could tell her throat was sore and she had headaches. She never slept through the night any more, not that it mattered to us, and she was almost always crying.

It was heart wrenching; a pain that I wouldn't want to inflict on my worst enemy- to see your child sick, and not be able to do anything about it. We had tried everything- nothing was working.

"Bella, she is. We need to take her to Carlisle." he told me. Carlisle had been away at the hospital for five days now, because of some train wreck that had injured over one hundred people. I had insisted we keep her at home and try and do it our way, because we were parents and we couldn't run to Carlisle every time she had a runny nose.

"Edward…" I whimpered, my voice cracking.

"Love, there's nothing else we can do. We need the help of a doctor, and Carlisle is the only one we can trust." he reasoned.

"I know, but…" My voice trailed off, and I bent my head over my child's sleeping body. I buried my face in her soft auburn ringlets, and shook my head no, over and over again.

This can't be happening. Not to me. Not now. Not when they're so close… I let the thought trail off.

"Bella, this isn't just a runny nose any more. She's sick. And there's nothing more we can do." he repeated in a whisper, taking my face in his hands and forcing me to look up at him.

When I saw my agonized look reflected in his eyes, I completely lost control.

I burst into sobs, sobs that, had I been human, could have completely soaked through four of his expensive designer shirts that Alice insisted he wear. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and just sobbed, cried and cried and cried, as he brought me into his lap and cradled me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. Carlisle can fix this. She'll be fine, don't you see? She'll be fine." Edward whispered, his lips at my ear, trying to be soothing. His hand rubbed calming circles on my back, but I still shook with each choking sob. Every time I started to calm down, I imagined Renesmee in a hospital bed, attached to tubes, just like Jacob had been…. And my heart broke into a million pieces and I started bawling all over again.

I was still choking on my cries when the doorbell rang.

Edward sighed.

"Jacob is here." he whispered. I nodded silently, took a shaky breath, and went to answer the door.

I hadn't even opened it fully when Jacob burst in, nostrils flared, hands shaking. He gripped my shoulders tightly and yanked me up, bringing me to his eye level. My feet were practically two feet off the ground.

"Jake?" I asked, in shock.

"Bella, what the hell are you thinking?" he demanded, fire in his deep set, black eyes.

"I… I don't underst-" I started, shaking my head in denial.

"Oh please, Bella. Don't even. Renesmee is in here, practically dying, and all you can do is cry about it?" Jacob's words hit me like I had been slapped, and I recoiled at the impact of them. Jacob practically threw me backward, and I landed on my feet, slightly wobbly. I prepared myself for the crash of his words, but nothing could protect me from the cruelty of them.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you think I should get a say in this?" he pressed, shouting now.

"Shouldn't I get a say in whether she lives or dies? Bella, she's got a fever of one hundred and two, and you're sitting here, doing what? Nothing!" he yelled, enraged. He started taking steps toward me, and his whole upper half started to quiver and shake.

Why are you doing this? Why are you HERE? What do you WANT from me?! I'm doing all I can, please, just leave me alone! I wanted to shout. But the words wouldn't come out. I was choking on stage. I couldn't even remember my name, I was so shocked.

Jacob kept taking steps forward, forcing me to back into a wall. Then his face was so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath wash over my face.

"What kind of a mother are you?" he said, almost whispering it.

And then Jacob disappeared from in front of me, and a loud crash startled Renesmee and woke her up from her fevered slumber. Edward had yanked Jacob backward and loud snarls were ripping from his chest, as he poised to strike. Renesmee started shrieking almost immediately, but I was still in shock, my eyes frozen in front of me, as Jacobs words echoed in my head, over and over again, like a sick lullaby.

She's practically dying, and all you can do is cry about it?

Who the hell do you think you are?

What kind of a mother are you?

I snapped out of my stupor, suddenly completely enraged. My hands shook with anger, and I swear my vision turned red. I marched forward to where I could hear angry snarls in the kitchen.

Jacob was standing by the fridge, shaking so hard he was a blur, angry snarls ripping from his chest. Edward was braced by the stove, and I could tell he was trying very hard not to rip his throat out.

"Don't." I told Edward. His eyebrows shot impossibly high in disbelief that I would possibly protect Jacob "Don't stop." I finished.

Edward lunged at Jacob, catching his neck in one hand. He threw Jacob at the ground, which made a dent in the hard wood, and Jacob slid three feet and smacked into the large oak table.

Just as Edward took a step forward I held my hand out, signaling him to back off.

It's my turn. I grabbed Jacob by the neck of his shirt, and by the look in his eyes, he was completely shocked that things had gone this far. He had completely stopped shaking, and his eyes had a somewhat apologetic look about them, but I was nowhere near forgiveness.

"Jacob Black, I don't know who the hell you think you are, or who died and placed you in charge of my daughter." I snarled through my teeth, bringing his face close to mine. He knees were on the ground, and even then his eyes were still a good three inches above mine.

"Bella, I-"

"Jacob, shut up. Just shut up! Or I swear, I won't leave your jaw attached." I almost screamed. I took a deep breath and shoved Jacob away, causing him to lose his footing and fall again.

"Jacob, she is mine. When are you going to get that through your head? Her last name is Cull-en. Cullen!" I shrieked, towering over him, nostrils flared, still shaking with rage. "Do you know what that means? It means that you don't have a say in her life. No matter what your stupid mystical mongrel claim on her says, you don't decide when or when she doesn't receive medical treatment. Matter of fact, you don't get to decide anything. Not when she gets a bath, whether or not she changes outfits, nuh-thing. Get it?" I spat the last words.

"Bella." Edward said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?!" I huffed, exasperated, until I finally registered the screaming child in the background.

"Renesmee…." I whispered, snapping out of it. Without turning around, I called over my shoulder, "Get out, Jacob. And don't come back unless you're asked to." I pointed to the door as I rounded the corner, baby ibuprofen in hand. I didn't bother making sure he left, I was positive Edward would do that for me.

I picked up Renesmee, cradling her in one hand while I gently urged her to down the sticky, pink medicine. When I was sure she drank it all like my little angel that she was, I sat down on the plush couch and rocked her until her cries turned into sniffles, and she quietly drifted off to sleep. Even though normal human skin temperature felt hot against my icy skin, I could tell that she was smoldering. I sighed, knowing that a trip to Carlisle was necessary before the end of the night.

My chest tightened when I thought of what happened just minutes ago.

"I don't know what that mongrel was thinking, but I wish I had. Bella, I'm sorry that you had to do that. I know it wasn't easy for you, to treat your friend in such a way." Edward apologized quietly, sitting next to me on the couch. He brushed Renesmee's curls out of the way, obviously checking her temperature. I looked up at him and smiled sadly, as his eyes had a sorry look to them, though I knew he thought that Jacob deserved it. I snorted, to assure him.

"Jacob deserved everything he got. I hope he got a concussion from that table." I muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry." he repeated. "If it's any consolation, Bella, you are a perfect mother." Edward added quickly. I stared into space as I thought over Jacob's words once more.

All you can do is cry about it?

What kind of a mother are you?

What kind of a mother was I? I knew Edward would think that I was a good mother, but he was biased. But well, she was really sick. And I hadn't done anything about it.

No, that wasn't true. We had done absolutely every possible thing, besides going to the hospital, obviously. So what was behind Jacob's tirade? And what made him think he was in charge of my daughter?

Maybe he thought that things were worse than they really were. Maybe he had been outside, listening, and had heard Edward telling me that we had to take her to the hospital, and thought that I didn't want to take care of her. Yes, that was it. That was probably why he was so angry. He heard the wrong end of the conversation.

At least, that was all I could think of.

"Bella, love, you should go hunting with the Denali's. I'll watch Renesmee." Edward insisted gently.

"We will take her to Carlisle as soon as I get back," I told him. He just nodded, and took her from my arms. They felt cold and empty without her fevered body in them. I kissed her cheek lightly and met the Denali's outside.

- - - - -

EPOV

- - - - -

"I swear, mutt, you come back here again, you won't go home in one piece. Understand?" I growled as soon as we were outside the door. He just rolled his eyes and stepped lithely down the stairs without a backwards glance.

"Jacob, wait." I called. "Just answer me this: what in the hell were you thinking?" I couldn't resist. He just shook his head.

"She's mine too." he said simply. I had to physically stop the growl building in my chest. I took a deep breath.

"She's not." I said through my teeth. Then I sighed. "Don't push it, dog," and I stepped back inside, slamming the door behind me. I shook my head as I walked down the hallway.

"I honestly don't know what that mongrel was thinking, but I wish I had. Bella, I'm sorry that you had to do that. I know it wasn't easy for you, to treat your friend in such a way." I apologized, even though I thought that Jacob deserved way more than he got. I sat beside her and checked Renesmee's temperature as subtly as I could, but even I knew I wasn't fooling any one. She was definitely not cooling down. We needed to take her to Carlisle, soon. She snorted.

"Jacob deserved everything he got." she said, echoing my thoughts. "I hope he got a concussion from that table." she growled.

"I'm sorry." I said. "If it's any consolation, I think you are a perfect mother." I told her honestly. And she was.

That little girl would never ever miss out on anything, thanks to Bella. She would be the most spoiled girl ever, and no one would have a better, kinder, more perfect mom. Bella would go to the ends of the Earth for Renesmee, just as I would do. Just as any of us would do.

"Bella, love, you should go hunting with the Denali's. I'll watch Renesmee." I suggested, holding my arms out for her.

"We will take her to Carlisle as soon as I get back." she said, handing her to me. She kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

And then she was gone.

Renesmee stirred in my arms, and, as hard as I tried to gently shush her into sleep, she was being just as stubborn as Bella. She wailed, twisting and turning in my arms. I set her down on the thick carpet, surrounded her with pillows, sat her up straight, and went to get a cold wash cloth and baby medicine.

I grabbed the cloth out of the fridge that Bella had prepared earlier, but stopped myself from giving her medicine when I realized she had already taken some.

As soon as I placed the cool towel on her forehead she calmed, but she soon got tired of the thing and whipped it across the room. She had a surprisingly strong arm for a ten month old. I sighed and grabbed it, thinking about how much she was alike to her mother, even though they weren't related.

I swapped the cloths in the fridge, placed it back on her forehead, and hummed Bella's lullaby, hoping it would put her to sleep. Apparently it put everyone to sleep, because she was out before I could completely finish it. Gently setting her down on pillows and her baby blanket, I called Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen." he answered, sounding very groggy for a vampire.

"Carlisle, I need a favor." I spoke quickly.

"What is it?"

"Renesmee still hasn't shaken this bug. Bella and I think it could be serious. Is there any way you could see her, maybe give her a check up?" I asked hesitantly, knowing he was completely swamped with the train wreck victims.

'Of course, Edward. Absolutely. Just tell me when." he said.

"Are you sure? I know you don't have a lot of free time…" I worried, not wanting to interfere with his work, even though Renesmee desperately needed professional care.

"Edward, I'll make time." he assured me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. So much. Bella is hunting with the Denali's, so as soon as they return, we'll leave."

"Okay. Perfect. I get dinner break in about an hour and a half. I guess I'll have to skip dinner." he joked.

"We'll be there. Thank you, again, Carlisle. This means a lot." I thanked him again.

"It's not a problem. Goodbye, Edward." and then he hung up.

"Don't worry, my angel. Things will get better soon." I told sleeping Renesmee.

"I promise."

- - - - -

(A/N): Awh!!! It breaks my heart to have adorable little baby Renesmee sick. So sad. *sigh*. Don't forget to review, because they are the best part of this website! Thank you**!**


End file.
